Quel goût peut avoir la vengeance ?
by Link9
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! Fleur et Hermione sont aux mains des mangemorts échappés d'Azkaban. Vontelle en réchapper vivante ?
1. Hystérie collective

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà une nouvelle fic, qui sera assez courte ! C'est un petit délire que j'avais envie de me taper, donc ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux ! Le cynisme sera à la hauteur de Combattre le mal par le mal : en gros, attendez-vous à une Hermione qui torche niveau vanne, et à un Severus puant à souhait !!  
  
DISCLAMER : Rien à moi, tout à JK ROWLING, sauf mon sens inné du sadisme et mon cynisme et ma méchanceté naturels !  
  
Quel goût peut avoir la vengeance ?  
  
Chapitre 1 : Hystérie collective  
  
Hermione se prenait la tête entre ses mains : elle était atterrée par la bêtise de ses deux meilleurs amis. Harry et Ron étaient entrain de renifler une lettre écrite sur un parchemin rose. Les deux gryffondors avaient l'air particulièrement stupide.  
  
« Ce qui est normal pour des adolescents boutonneux blindés de testostérones de 17 ans. Et dire que je suis sortie avec l'un deux ! » pensa la préfète en chef.  
  
Elle fut rejointe rapidement par Ginny, l'air aussi désespéré qu'elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être cons alors ! se mit à grogner la s?ur Weasley.  
  
- Que veux-tu, ce sont des mecs... C'est ridicule de baver devant une lettre !  
  
- Mais Mione ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle lettre ! se mit à soupirer Ron en se passant le parchemin sur le visage. C'est une lettre de Fleur !  
  
« Nous y voilà ! » pensèrent les deux jeunes filles.  
  
- YOUHOU !!! C'est une vélane ! C'est pour cela que vous êtes attirés par elle ! Redescendez sur terre, les garçons ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
Les garçons la regardèrent, l'air de dire « Non, mais, n'importe quoi ! Elle débloque la miss Granger ! » et retournèrent à la contemplation de l'écriture fine et régulière de Fleur.  
  
- S'il continue comme ça, je le largue ! siffla Ginny en prenant place sur la même banquette que la préfète en chef.  
  
- Ne fais pas ça, Ginny ! Ca lui passera. Et puis, ça se voit que Harry est fou de toi ! Vous formez le plus beau couple que j'ai jamais vu ! De plus, cette foutue vélane a déjà fait pas mal de dégâts, alors ne te laisse pas faire !!!  
  
C'est avec un pincement au c?ur qu'Hermione avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. En effet, elle et Ron étaient sortis ensemble, l'année dernière. Mais ce dernier avait rompu quelques mois après, prétextant qu'il était fou de Miss Delacour. Hermione avait argumenté en vain qu'il n'arriverait jamais à ses fins, que c'était peine perdue. Le gryffondor n'avait rien voulu entendre. Depuis ce jour, la préfète en chef s'était promis de démolir la gueule de la vélane la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait.  
  
Le trajet en Poudlard express se passa néanmoins rapidement. Hermione et Ginny, qui avait prit goût aux études depuis qu'elle était la meilleure amie de la préfète, s'étaient plongés dans les livres, laissant les deux garçons rirent grassement à propos des filles de Poudlard.  
  
Drago et ses deux acolytes (pas alcooliques !) firent tout de même leur traditionnelle visite de courtoisie.  
  
- Salut les crétins ! Tiens Potter, toujours vivant ? Quel dommage... se mit à ricaner le blondinet.  
  
- Ta gueule Malefoy ! répondit le balafré. Au fait, des nouvelles de ton père à Azkaban ? Il doit se sentir seul depuis la mort de son maître.  
  
- Je me demande comment as-tu pu cacher ton joli tatouage jusqu'à ce jour ! renchérit Ron, en serrant les poing.  
  
- Weasley... siffla le blond en regardant les vêtements du rouquin avec un rictus de dégoût qu'il avait emprunté à Rogue. Toujours aussi pauvre à ce que je constate ! Demande à ta sang de bourbe de t'offrir un cerveau pour Noël !  
  
Ron était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux et se jeta tête baissée sur les serpentard. Harry, pour prouver sa virilité aux deux jeunes demoiselles du compartiment, fit de même. Et une splendide bagarre commença.  
  
Au bout de 5 minutes, Hermione et Ginny, qui n'arrivaient plus à travailler à cause du bruit, se manifestèrent.  
  
- Malefoy, Crabbes, Goyles, dehors, ou c'est 50 points en moins à serpentard... soupira la préfète en chef en fermant son livre.  
  
- Harry, mon chéri, t'as pas besoin d'avoir des bleus pour me montrer que tu es un homme, un vrai... se mit à rire Ginny. Et puis, c'est pas courageux de taper plus faible que soi...  
  
Drago, blessé par la dernière remarque, sortit du compartiment vexé et jura qu'il se vengerait.  
  
- C'est ça... grogna Ron. Je t'attends quand tu veux...  
  
- Ca suffit maintenant ! s'exclama Hermione. Vous êtes pires que des gosses !  
  
Les deux gryffondor haussèrent les épaules.  
  
- Nous allons bientôt arriver à Poudlard. Il faudrait qu'on s'habille... soupira Ginny.  
  
Les quatre élèves passèrent rapidement leur robe de sorcier, Hermione ajoutant son insigne de préfète en chef. Quand ils sortirent du train, ils montèrent rapidement dans les calèches après avoir dit bonjour à Hagrid et ils furent emmenés à Poudlard. Une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, tous les élèves s'assirent à leur table et attendaient avec impatience le professeur McGonagall et son flot de nouveaux élèves. Dumbledore était déjà présent, avec la plupart du corps professoral. Le directeur faisait de sourires bien veillant au trio de gryffondor, qui les lui rendit.  
  
- D'après toi, qui sera le prochain professeur de DCFM ? demanda Ron, le ventre gargouillant.  
  
- En tout cas, ce n'est pas Rogue, vu son regard... répondit la préfète en chef.  
  
En effet, le maître des potions tirait une gueule de dix pieds de long, ce qui fit ricaner Hermione.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, poursuivit Harry. Ce qui est sur, c'est que ce n'est pas Remus... Il m'en aurait parlé dans ses lettres...  
  
La directrice de Gryffondor entra à ce moment là, suivit par un troupeau de première année, et commença la répartition.  
  
- Plus vite, j'ai faim... grognait Ron.  
  
- Tais-toi ! sifflait Hermione. T'es vraiment exaspérant.  
  
- Pour une fois, elle a raison... murmura Harry.  
  
- J'ai TOUJOURS raison, conclut la préfète en chef, avec un air qui voulait dire « Le premier qui dit le contraire se prend un avada sur le champ ».  
  
La répartition fut vite finie, au grand soulagement de Weasley. Dumbledore se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Mes chers élèves ! Une nouvelle année commence !  
  
- On était au courant... se mit à rire Malefoy.  
  
- Pour nombre d'entre vous, c'est la dernière, continua le directeur, imperturbable. Enfin, bon, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer longtemps. Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, miss Delacour !  
  
- QUÔÂ ??? hurla Hermione, mais ce cri de désespoir resta inaperçu, car des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la salle. Tous les élèves masculins étaient en transe, et les filles grognaient, mettant des claques à leur petit copain qui voulaient faire la bise à la nouvelle enseignante.  
  
- Merci pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous lui faite ! Et maintenant, bon appétit ! s'exclama le directeur en frappant des mains.  
  
Le banquet commença. Hermione ne mangeait pas : elle observait Fleur en jetant un regard noir, tandis que ses amis gryffondor s'empiffraient comme des porcs. La préfète remarquait que Rogue était dans le même état qu'elle. Cela l'aurait fait rire si elle n'était pas folle de rage. Un clin d'?il de Ginny lui fit comprendre que la rouquine n'était elle aussi pas ravie de l'arrivée de la nouvelle enseignante.  
  
Hermione rageait intérieurement : Miss Delacour discutait avec enthousiasme avec Dumbledore et McGonagall. Elle se servait allégrement de chaque plat.  
  
« Vas-y morue, empiffre-toi, tu deviendras obèse et moche ! Et ça me fera jouir ! Vas-y, bouffe ! » pensa la préfète.  
  
Quand le repas fut terminé et les élèves repus, Dumbledore se leva.  
  
- Avant d'aller nous coucher, voici quelques consignes : La forêt interdite porte bien son nom, et la liste des objets prohibés comporte en plus cette année les balles de morve de troll et les élastiques en cheveux de gorgone. Vous pouvez bien sûr consulter cette liste en intégralité dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Et maintenant, chantons l'hymne de Poudlard.  
  
D'un geste de baguette, le directeur fit apparaître les paroles, et tous se mirent à chanter. Mais cette année, c'est Hermione qui finit la dernière : Dumbledore l'accompagnait en battant la mesure.  
  
- Miss Granger, cet air est sublime ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le directeur en riant.  
  
- Camille Saint-Caens, la danse MACABRE... dit froidement Hermione en fixant méchamment Fleur.  
  
Puis la préfète se leva et accompagna les premières années.  
  
« Vengeance.... Elle va me la payer !» pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle donnait le mot de passe.  
  
Comment vous trouvez ? Vous aimez ? en tout cas, l'action va bientôt arriver ! Hermione va martyriser cette pauvre Fleur. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires par... REVIEW !!!  
  
Bises, et à bientôt,  
  
Link 


	2. La guerre froide

Bonjour à tous !  
  
Wha ! 10 reviews rien que pour le premier chapitre ! MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!! Léo est contente ! Bon, j'vais pas vous faire chier plus longtemps, voilà le deuxième, qui est aussi drôle ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!! Ah, au fait, y'a un nouveau chapitre de Combattre le mal par le mal. Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, ellez jeter un yeux, ça vaut le coup !! (enfin, je crois...mdr)  
  
Lululle : LOL !! Tes reviews sont toujours bidonnantes ! Je kiffe ! Pour le Harry/Ginny, c'est juste pour comblé, ça va pas être le sujet principal de l'histoire, rassure-toi ! Drago ne sera pas présent dans ce chapitre, mais il reviendra en force bientôt ! Et surtout, prépare-toi à rire, Hermione va littéralement se déchaîner sur Fleurs... Va y'avoir plein de phrases chocs dans cette fics ! Une vraie mine à vannes !  
  
Claire : T'inquiète pas, la Fleur, elle va s'en prendre plein la gueule ! Foi de Léo !! Bonne lecture et gros bisous !  
  
Alba : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise ! C'es très gentil, tous tes compliments ! (l'auteur rougit). Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Dumbledore : Désolée, mais je change pour une fois, ça va pas être un Herm/Sevie, puisque y'en a déjà un dans Combattre le mal. Faut bien varier les plaisirs. Mais s'il te plait, continue quand même de lire, je te promet de belles surprises avec notre cher maître des potions...  
  
Véga : la voilà, la suite !! Alors, heureux ?? lol  
  
Selphie : Merci beaucoup ! Je continue, et je n'arrêterais pas, crois moi ! Bisous !!  
  
Luna Angeleyes alias Lythanie : Merci pour ta gentille review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !!! GROS BISOUS !!!  
  
Ankou : MA CHERIE !!!! COMMENT VA ??? Merci pour ta review, elle est mortelle, elle déchire grave !!! Pour Fleur, tu verras le sort que lui réserve Hermione. Mais notre nouveau prof de DCFM ne va pas se laisser faire... Ca a mauvais caractère, ces choses là !!! BISOUS MORUE !!!! Et non, tu n'es pas folle si tu aimes les fics avec Rogue. Tu es juste... différente.. LOL  
  
Aria Lupin : Merci pour ta review !! Bonne lecture !!!!  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : La guerre froide...  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva d'une humeur exécrable. Elle prit une douche rapide et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle y trouva une Ginny d'humeur maussade et Ron et Harry était en grande conversation.  
  
- Salut les garçons ! Ca va ? lança la préfète en chef en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.  
  
- Alors tu vois, j'ai vu Fleur hier soir et elle m'a souri ! poursuivit Ron sans prêter attention à son ex.  
  
- La chance ! soupira le balafré. Je ne l'ai pas encore croisé...  
  
Hermione se leva brusquement et leur jeta un regard.  
  
- Vous allez me faire plaisir tous les deux, et arrêtez de parler de cette morue devant moi. Sinon...  
  
Elle sortit sa baguette et commença à jouer avec. Les deux gryffondor déglutirent difficilement.  
  
- Ok Mione, te fâche pas, on arrête... balbutia Harry.  
  
- J'espère bien, renchérit Ginny.  
  
McGonagall arriva et distribua les emplois du temps. Hermione dut se raccrocher à la table pour ne pas tomber.  
  
- C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?? hurla-t-elle.  
  
- Un problème, miss Granger ? demanda sèchement la directrice de Gryffondor, tout en continuant sa distribution.  
  
- Deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal avec cette dinde en premières heures dès le lundi matin ? Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ? C'est une blague ? s'époumonait la préfète en chef en sortant une plume et en essayant de changer son emploi du temps.  
  
- Non, miss Granger, et je vous prie de ne pas insulter votre nouveau professeur. 10 points de moins à gryffondor, et que je ne vous y reprenne plus !  
  
Le professeur s'éloigna, laissant une Hermione hors d'elle. Les élèves masculins de 7ème année sortirent de leur sac du déodorant et commencèrent à se parfumer en prévision de leur premier cours. Au bout de quelques minutes, une odeur nauséabonde de parfum bon marché emplissait la grande salle. Au bord de la nausée, Hermione sortit, soutenue par Ginny.  
  
- Et toi, tu l'as quand la radasse ? demanda la préfète, au bord de la tétanie.  
  
- Juste après toi, pendant deux heures, répondit la rouquine.  
  
- Ok, plan d'action du lundi matin : je la chauffe, et tu l'achèves. On va la faire démissionner !  
  
- J'suis partante !  
  
Elles se serrèrent la main, scellant en même temps leur pacte.  
  
Fleur était tranquillement dans sa classe et attendait nerveusement ses nouveaux élèves. Après la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, elle avait passé ses ASPICS et était sortie major de sa promotion. Ensuite, elle avait fait deux ans en université pour se spécialiser dans la défense contre les forces du mal. Et Dumbledore l'avait contacté pour être le nouvel enseignant. Pendant l'été, elle avait travaillé avec acharnement son anglais. Elle était à présent parfaitement bilingue, même si son accent laisser toujours un peu à désirer.  
  
Les élèves arrivèrent enfin. Fleur les accueillait avec un grand sourire. Au bout de 5 minutes, une seule élève manquait.  
  
- Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me nomme Fleur Delacour. J'aurais le plaisir de vous enseigner les défenses contre les forces du mal.  
  
- Ca, on le savait déjà ! dit une voix froide.  
  
Fleur se retourna : Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisé.  
  
- Miss Granger ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas en retard, je viens juste de commencer.  
  
- Oh mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, lin de là, c'était fait exprès, rétorqua sèchement la préfète en prenant place à côté de Lavande et Parvati.   
  
- Ah... bien... bon, commençons le cour... balbutia le professeur, un peu déstabilisée.  
  
Fleur prit ses notes et se mit à parler des poltergeist, des énergies maléfiques qui pouvaient prendre possession d'un lieu pour le hanter. Hermione bailla bruyamment à plusieurs reprises, provoquant l'exaspération de la gente masculine présente. La préfète prit sa baguette et lança discrètement un sort à la poubelle. Elle regarda sa montre.  
  
- 4, 3, 2,1... murmura la préfète.  
  
Une explosion retentit : la poubelle explosa, projetant son contenue sur Fleur qui donnait son cours assise à son bureau. Toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire tandis que la cloche retentissait.  
  
- Le cours est fini, dit calmement le professeur en balayant un emballage de chocogrenouille qui pendouillait sur son visage. Miss Granger, vous pouvez rester, s'il vous plait ?  
  
- Et s'il ne me plait pas ? demanda froidement Hermione en se levant, les poing sur la table.  
  
- C'est la même chose. Pour les autres, révisez ce que nous avons vu pour la semaine prochaine.  
  
Les élèves quittèrent la salle, commentant dans un murmure ce qui c'était passé. La préfète en chef s'approcha doucement du bureau.  
  
- Hermione... soupira Fleur. Je peux savoir la raison de ton comportement ?  
  
- Mon comportement ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, professeur...  
  
- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu es désagréable avec moi depuis hier soir, et tu viens de faire exploser intentionnellement cette poubelle. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
  
- Hum... Non ! répondit narquoisement l'élève.  
  
- Bien. 10 points de moins à gryffondor et une retenue avec moi ce soir. Bonne journée, miss Granger, et à ce soir !  
  
Hermione sortit de la salle sans un mot, mais bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle croisa Ginny.  
  
- Alors ? demanda la rouquine.  
  
- 10 point de moins et une retenue. Fais la baver... grogna la préfète.  
  
- Compte sur moi... murmura Ginny en entrant dans la salle.  
  
Hermione se rendit dans les cachots pour les deux dernières heures de la matinée. Même avec Rogue et les serpentard, ces deux heures furent une sinécure pour la préfète. Le maître des potions n'avait pas décoléré depuis la vieille. Il s'acharna sur Neville, Harry et Ron, comme à son habitude. Hermione eut alors une idée machiavélique. Elle se promit d'en parler à Ginny pendant le déjeuner.  
  
Dans la grande salle, la rouquine arriva avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Herm', j'ai une retenue avec toi ce soir...  
  
- T'as fait quoi ?  
  
- J'ai fait pleuvoir dans la salle de classe. Un vrai déluge ! Ca lui a niqué son brushing !!  
  
- T'as déchiré ma grande ! Ce soir, on va bien s'amuser ! sourit Hermione de manière sadique. En plus, j'ai une idée génial... murmura la préfète.  
  
- Vas-y, raconte !  
  
La discussion d'Hermione et Ginny passa inaperçue : tous les garçons présent n'avait qu'un seul nom à la bouche : Fleur. Aussi, c'est au calme que les deux gryffondor purent élaborer leur plan d'attaque.  
  
Et n'oubliez pas, pour le travail, une petite review, ça prend une minute à faire, et ça fait du bien par où ça passe !! Merci pour moi,  
  
Bisous à toutes et à tous,  
  
Link 


	3. La belle et la bête

BONSOIR EVERYBODY !!!  
  
Mon dieu, que de reviews !!! Bon, voilà le chapitre trois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!  
  
Gaelle griffondor : Merci pour tes compliments ! Je poste à peu près tous les deux jours, mais plu j'ai de reviews, plus vite j'uploade ! Qu'on se le dise !!!  
  
Tiphaine.ly : Oui, tu as bien deviner, c'est une association de trois personnes sadiques pour aire péter les plombs à la vélane. Mais cette dernière ne se laissera pas faire !!  
  
Selphie : Ouais, c'est clair, elle est bizarre la Ginny ! lol  
  
Aria Lupin : T'inquiète pas, la Fleur, elle va morfler ! A MORT LA MORUE !! lol  
  
Alyssa : Merci pour tes compliments ! J'uploade le plus souvent possible, et je passe mes soirées à taper ! J'espère que tu es contente ! Sinon... AVADA KEDAVRA !! lol  
  
Lythanie : Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre sera assez tripant pour toi, je fais tout mon possible pour vous faire rire ! Et j'espère que ça réussit !! Bisous !!  
  
Lululle : C'est pas redasse, mais radasse (veut dire prostituée en langage vulgaire !) Ron et Harry sont cons à souhait, comme dans toutes mes fics ! Et pour Hermione, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises !! BISOUS !!  
  
Bibi : ben vi, faut pas changer ! Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Angelinadelacour : Merci pour ta review, c'est super gentil ! Voilà la suite, qui t'es dédicacée !!! BISOUS !!! (ps : A quand la suite de tes fics ???)  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : La belle et la bête.  
  
Le soir venu, Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Fleur. En route, elles croisèrent le professeur McGonagall, hors d'elle.  
  
- Miss Granger ! Je vous retiens ! Je vous avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas importuner le professeur Delacour ! Une retenue, dès le premier jour ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça, vous me faite honte ! Vous aussi, Miss Weasley ! Vous me décevez beaucoup, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous !  
  
La directrice continua de brailler de plus belle. Au bout de dix minutes, Hermione osa l'interrompre.  
  
- Excusez-moi professeur, mais Miss Delacour nous attend...  
  
- Certes... Je continuerai demain ! sécha mcGonagall avant de poursuivre son chemin.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes se remirent en route.  
  
- J'l'aime bien la McGo, mais là, elle est lourde... soupira Hermione.  
  
- Tu m'étonnes... poursuivit Ginny. Au fait, tu le fais quand, ton plan diabolique ?  
  
- Pas tout de suite. J'vais faire quelques semaines de terrorisme scolaire, et si ça ne marche pas, je mettrai en marche mon arme secrète.  
  
Hermione se mit à rire de manière démentielle, ce qui fit un peu peur à la rouquine. Quand elles arrivèrent enfin, Fleur les attendait.  
  
- Vous voilà ! s'exclama le professeur. Bon, asseyez-vous.  
  
Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent interloquées, mais firent ce que demandait leur professeur.  
  
- Voici des aspics blancs en défenses contre les forces du mal. Ce sont les épreuves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons des trois années précédentes. Ce qui fait en tout 6 épreuves. Vous avez deux heures pour les faire. Bon courage ! sourit sadiquement Fleur.  
  
- QUÔÂ ?? DEUX HEURES POUR SIX EPREUVES ?? VOUS AVEZ CRAQUE ?? hurla Hermione.  
  
- Oh, j'oubliais, ces tests seront notés et intégrés dans votre moyenne. Ne les ratez pas. C'est parti ! Je ne veux plus un bruit, sinon c'est zéro !  
  
Fleur s'installa à son bureau et prépara ses cours. Ginny et Hermione se regardaient. La rouquine était visiblement désespérée. Elles se mirent rapidement au travail. Deux heures plus tard, Fleur leur arracha les feuilles des mains.  
  
- Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs. Je corrigerai vos copies ultérieurement. Que cela vous serve de leçon !  
  
Les deux élèves partirent sans demander leur reste. Dans le couloir, Hermione explosa.  
  
- MAIS ELLE SE PREND POUR QUI LA MORUE ??? ELLE VA SE PRENDRE DEUX CLAQUES DANS SA GUEULE DE BLONDASSE DECOLOREE, CA VA PAS TRAINER !!!  
  
- Herm', calme-toi, on va se venger... murmura Ginny.  
  
- Oh oui, elle va souffrir ! Elle va regretter d'être née, crois-moi !  
  
Le mois de septembre se passa lentement. Hermione était toujours aussi imbuvable en cours, et perdait des points régulièrement. Arriva début octobre. Tous les mâles de Poudlard était au pied de la vélane, ce qui exaspérait la gente féminine du collège. Tous ? Non ! Un seul résister encore et toujours à l'envahisseur : Severus Rogue. Il semblait être immunisé contre les pouvoirs de la créature et était toujours désagréable envers elle. Ginny arriva ce samedi dans la grande salle, et apparemment, elle n'en pouvait plus.  
  
- Hermione, faut faire quelque chose ! Harry n'arrête pas de baver devant elle, c'est intenable !  
  
- T'inquiète pas ma grande, je lance mon arme secrète aujourd'hui !  
  
- Il était temps ! Ca fait un mois que tu en parles, et on ne voit toujours rien venir !  
  
Hermione avala rapidement une tartine et se leva, d'un air triomphant.  
  
- Je ne crie pas encore victoire, mais je suis sûre que mon plan va marché ! Bon, il est neuf heures... Je te donne rendez-vous ici même à midi et demi. Rameute le plus de fille possible.  
  
- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda la rouquine, visiblement intriguée.  
  
- Je vais sortir... le grand jeu !  
  
Hermione sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle s'arrêta devant le bureau de Rogue, prit une grande inspiration et frappa.  
  
- ENTREZ !!! hurla une voix.  
  
« Oh putain, il est super de mauvais poil... J'adore les hommes de caractère ! » pensa la gryffondor en entrant.  
  
- Miss Granger, non, je n'ai pas terminé de corriger vos copies et oui, vous avez réussi votre potion, maintenant, DEGAGEZ !!!! grogna le professeur à la vue de la préfète en chef.  
  
- Bonjour professeur Rogue. Merci pour les informations, mais je ne venais pas vous parler de ça. J'ai remarqué que vous détestiez Delacour et je pense que votre plus profond désir est de vous vengez d'elle, désir que nous avons en commun. Aussi je viens vous proposez un marché...  
  
Rogue ouvrit des yeux de merlan frit à cette annonce. Hermione ferma la porte du bureau et s'assit en face du directeur de serpentard.  
  
- Je vous explique. TOUTES les filles de Poudlard ne la supportent plus, moi en particulier. J'ai mis au point un plan diabolique qui fait que dans deux mois maxi, elle donne sa démission. Et vous êtes un élément essentiel du plan. Vous marchez avec moi ?  
  
- Ne vous emballez pas, Granger. Cette proposition est certes intéressante, mais que dois-je faire ? siffla Rogue.  
  
- Devenir le sex-symbole de Poudlard.  
  
- QUOI ??? Vous vous foutez de moi ???  
  
- Non. Dites simplement oui, et à midi, toutes les filles tomberont à vos pieds. Je m'occuperai de vous relooker.  
  
- RELUQUER ?? Perverse ! Il est hors de question que vous me...  
  
- J'n'ai pas dit RELUQUER, mais RELOOKER ! Je vais opérer votre transformation physique.  
  
Severus sembla réfléchir un moment. Il se leva et fit les 100 pas dans son bureau, faisant voler derrière lui sa longue cape noire. Enfin, il se tourna vers son élève.  
  
- Je suis partant...  
  
- Et bien, commençons, cher partenaire. Allons chez vous pour le relookage.  
  
Le maître des potions conduisit Hermione dans ses appartements. La préfète en chef prit une chaise qu'elle colla contre la baignoire.  
  
- Asseyez-vous, professeur ! ordonna avec amusement la gryffondor.  
  
Le maître des potions grogna mais obéît. Hermione fit alors apparaître trois blouses blanches, des gants longs en peau de dragon ; un masque de soudeur et un carsher. Elle enfila le tout et, une fois qu'elle n'eut plus un seul morceau de peau découvert, elle s'approcha de son professeur.  
  
- Pourquoi tout cet attirail ? demanda Rogue, inquiet.  
  
- Faut s'occuper de vos cheveux... Apparemment, ça fait dix ans que vous les avez pas lavé...  
  
Hermione actionna alors le carsher et le dirigea vers les cheveux gras de Severus. Des particules noires sautait dans tous les sens et s'écrasaient sur son masque. Une substance grisâtre coulait dans la baignoire.  
  
- Eurk ! C'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- Je me passerai de vos commentaires, miss Je sais tout ! grogna le directeur de serpentard, visiblement gêné.  
  
- Je ne vous ferai pas ça toutes les semaines. Je vous passerai du shampoing, à utiliser deux fois par jour, dans votre cas !  
  
-Pourquoi ne me lavez-vous pas les cheveux à la main ?  
  
- Par Merlin quelle question ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir de la vermine sur les bras ! et puis la substance qui coule de votre crâne pourrait me ronger la peau ! répondit la gryffondor horrifiée par cette idée.  
  
Le professeur ne répliqua pas, trop furieux. Au bout d'une demi heure, Hermione arrêta le carsher et finit de rincer le tout à la douche en vidant au passage une demi bouteille de shampoing. Une fois le lavage fini, elle lui mit de l'après shampoing et autre produits pour donner au maître des potions une chevelure de rêve.  
  
- C'est fini ! Vous pouvez faire maintenant une pub pour L'Oréal ! se mit à rire la gryffondor.  
  
Severus lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
- Maintenant, je vais vous égaliser les cheveux... Votre coupe part n'importe comment ! Votre coiffeur est à Azkaban ou quoi ?  
  
Hermione se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux et raccourcit de quelques millimètres les cheveux de Rogue, tout en égalisant. Puis, avec sa baguette, elle lui fit pousser un petit bouc discret (comme Brad Pitt dans Seven), et le maquilla pour rendre son teint moins cireux. Quand elle eut fini, elle tendit à Rogue un miroir : celui-ci parut ravi de sa nouvelle gueule.  
  
- Mais, miss Granger, comment avez-vous fait ? Je suis beau comme un dieu ! s'exclama le professeur.  
  
- Ca va les chevilles ? Bon, passons aux fringues. On va garder la couleur noire, ça vous donne un air mystérieux... Bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite...  
  
Hermione sortit en courant laissant un Severus médusé par sa nouvelle apparence. Elle revient un quart d'heure plus tard, les bras chargé de vêtements.  
  
- JE NE VAIS PAS METRE CA !!! hurla Rogue tandis que la jeune femme posait les fringues sur une chaise.  
  
- Oh, mais taisez-vous un peu ! sécha Hermione. Tenez, enfilez ça, et arrêtez de brailler !  
  
- Mais je... non mais...  
  
- Vous voulez être un sex symbole, l'idole des foules oui ou non ?  
  
Rogue ne répondit rien. Hermione lui passa plusieurs vêtements que le professeur enfila. L'habillage dura quelques heures. Une fois Rogue parfaitement habillé, la gryffondor afficha un large sourire.  
  
- Il est midi et quart. Il est temps d'y aller. Allez professeur, en route pour la grande salle ! s'exclama Hermione en sortant des appartement du maître des potions.  
  
Severus sourit et se mit en route avec son élève.  
  
« Fleur, prépare-toi à connaître ton plus grand échec ! » pensa la jeune femme en entrant dans la grande salle.  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Pour avoir la suite, je veux... 10 reviews ? Ça marche ? Y'a intérêt, sinon... AVADA KADAVRA !!! lol  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	4. Emeute dans la grande salle

Coucou everybody !!  
  
Désolée pour le retard, je voulais uploader hier soir, mais fanfic était en panne ! Mais bon dieu, que de reviews !! MERCI A TOUS !! *l'auteur pleure d'émotion* Pour vous remercier, je vais prendre le temps de répondre à tout le monde. Et si j'en oublie, pardonnez moi, c'est que fanfic m'a pas tout donné !!  
  
Sandy : Merci bcp pour le compliment ! J'espère que ce chapitre te fera aussi rire !!!  
  
Alba : Merci ! Pour ta question sur le caractère d'Hermione, va lire vent de folie, et tu seras fixé !! lol Bisous ma grande !!!  
  
Gaelle Griffondor : JE sais, le marchandage, c'est pas beau, mais c'est pas pire que du chantage ! (qui a dit y'a pas de différence ?? AVADA !! Non mais !) Si je fais ça, c'est que je considère que tout travail mérite salaire, et je pense que tous les auteurs sont d'accord avec moi ! Et puis, c'est donnant donnant : j'écris des soirées entières, j'attend des reviews ! En tout cas, merci de lire ma fic et de me reviewer !!!  
  
Leilia : Promis, je n'avada personne ce soir ! Je suis de super bonne humeur (qui a dit que c'est rare ?? mdr) Pour les homos, question intéressante que je développerai dans un chapitre ultérieure ! Merci du conseil ! BISOUS !  
  
LittleMiss84 : Merci bcp ! Tu vas voir, la vengeance va être terrible. Et pour les fringues de Sevie l'homme sexy (ptdr), réponse dans ce chapitre.  
  
Siria : Merci bcp ! Bonne lecture et gros bisous !  
  
Lulu-Cyfair : Mon dieu, j'adore tes fics, mais ça, tu le sais ! A quand la suite ??? Merci pour la review, et bonne lecture !  
  
Lythanie : Ah merde, c'est vrai, j'ai filé le contre sort de l'avada *me tape la tête contre l'écran tellement je suis con...* Pour les cheveux de Sevie, il fallait au moins le carsher pour les nettoyer !lol MOUHAHAHAHA !!! Bisous !!  
  
Dumbledore : Merci ! BISOUS !  
  
Selphie : Oui, tu as des hallu, tu entres dans une 4ème dimension... ptdr ! Non, Rogue, grâce à Hermione, est devenu le sex-symbole de Poudlard. Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre ! BISOUS  
  
Kaorulabelle : PTDR ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !!!  
  
Lululle : MA CHERIE !!! Trop drôle ta review ! MERCI MERCI MERCI !! Tu vas voir, les deux donzelles, elles ont pas fini de s'en foute sur la gueule !!! Un carsher, c'est un appareil qui décape méchamment (genre métaux et compagnie...) lol BISOUS !!!  
  
Miss Kimiko Malfoy : Merci pour tes compliments ! T'inquiète pas, je continuerais toutes mes fics jusqu'au bout ! Et j'en ferai plein d'autre, car j'ai de l'imagination à revendre !!! BISOUS  
  
Tiphaine.ly : Merci pour ta review, ça fait chaud au c?ur ! C'est vrai que Hermione, en petite fille modèle, ça donne envie de ... VOMIR ! lol Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Aria Lupin : T'inquiète pas, Rogue va s'occuper de Delacour. Après tout, il est ancien mangemort ! Bisous !!  
  
Con... tinu : O...k ! Bi...sous ! lol  
  
Angelinadelacour : Diabolique ? T'as pas encore tout vu, ma chère... MOUAHHAHAH !! Y'a pire, prépare-toi ! BISOUS ET BONNE LECTURE !! ps : De rien pour la dédicace, ça fait plaisir ! et courage pour tes cours, je suis de tout c?ur avec toi !!!  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : Emeutes dans la grande salle...  
  
Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers la table des gryffondor et s'assit à côté de Ginny. La rouquine avait fait du bon boulot : les trois quart des filles de Poudlard étaient présentes. La préfète en chef jeta un coup d'?il à la table des professeurs : Fleur était en grande conversation avec Flitwick.  
  
- Alors, elle est où, ton arme secrète ? demanda Ginny en murmurant.  
  
- Elle attend le signal dehors. D'ailleurs, c'est parti !  
  
Hermione jeta un sort et une musique retentit dans la grande salle : c'était la musique de la pub Coca Cola light, I just wanna make love to you, de Etta James. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et Severus apparut. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir, d'un tee-shirt moulant de la même couleur, tee shirt qui faisait ressortir ses muscles, et de boots en cuir noir. Il avançait lentement vers la table des professeurs. Tout le monde se taisait et le contemplait. Les filles s'empressèrent de faire disparaître leur petit ami sous la table et se recoiffèrent. Les célibataires rampèrent vers ce dieu du sexe. Severus, lui, jetait des clins d'?il à la foule féminine. Il souriait de manière sensuelle en montrant ses belles dents blanches (que Hermione avait récuré au Destop, produit pour détartrer les chiottes). Lavande reçut justement un de ces sourires et s'évanouit. Maintenant, la musique fit place à des cris de femmes en chaleur. Ginny monta sur la table, comme la plupart de ses semblables, et se mit à applaudir.  
  
- HERMIONE !! T'AS DECHIRE !!! MAIS QUI EST CE BEAU MEC ??? beugla la rouquine.  
  
- C'EST ROGUE !! répliqua Hermione, fière de son succès.  
  
Ginny faillit tomber de la table.  
  
- C'est pas possible ! Il est trop beau !!! SEVERUS ROGUE ?? UN DIEU DU SEXE ?? MORTEL !!!!  
  
Harry jeta un regard noir à son amie et se mit à manger rageusement. Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte, il aurait pu gober un nid de guêpe.  
  
Rogue, repoussant ses nouvelles fans, parvint enfin à la table des professeurs et s'assit à sa place.  
  
-Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Bibine en secouant ses cheveux.  
  
- Achetez-vous des lunettes, Bibine ! grogna Rogue.  
  
- BON DIEU !! C'est vous, Severus ? hurlèrent en ch?ur tous les professeurs.  
  
- Bah oui, c'est pas Merlin ! Bon, Minerva, au lieu de faire ces yeux de Merlan frit, vous pourriez me filez la purée, s'il vous plait ?  
  
- Euh... oui, tout de suite Severus...  
  
Fleur, quant à elle, dévorait littéralement des yeux le maître des potions. Le professeur de DCFM s'approcha doucement du directeur des serpentard.  
  
- Bonjour Severus ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ? demanda Fleur avec un sourire ravageur.  
  
- Moins bien depuis que vous êtes là ! répliqua sèchement Rogue sans lever les yeux de son assiette.  
  
Fleur tomba des nues. C'est la première fois qu'un homme résistait à ses charmes. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers la table des gryffondor et elle vit une Hermione Granger hilare.  
  
- Severus, je vous admire... poursuivit Fleur.  
  
- Tant mieux, ça me fait une belle jambe ! coupa l'intéressé.  
  
- Changer de look, comme ça, à votre âge, c'est vraiment admirable... enchaîna la vélane.  
  
- Ecoutez, si vous tenez à me pourrir le repas, continuez comme ça, c'est bien parti ! s'énerva Rogue.  
  
Delacour ne put rien répondre, car un bruit sourd résonna dans la salle. C'était Hermione qui venait de tomber de son banc, morte de rire. Rogue fit un clin d'?il discret à son élève. Fleur, remarquant leur petit manège, sortit de la salle, folle furieuse.  
  
La belle vélane arriva dans ses appartements et claqua la porte.  
  
- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE ME VEUT CETTE PETITE MORVEUSE !!! ELLE VA ME LE PAYER !!  
  
Fleur s'assit sur son lit et tenta de se calmer.  
  
- Ok, elle veut jouer à ça, elle va me trouver. On ne défie pas impunément Fleur Delacour... Ca va barder.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Rogue et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau du maître des potions.  
  
- Franchement, professeur, vous avez déchiré ! s'exclama Hermione en sautillant de joie.  
  
- Je dois avouer que, pour une fois, vous avez eu une excellente idée, miss Granger ! se mit à rire Severus.  
  
- Et encore, vous savez pas tout ! j'ai entendu des serdaigles et des poufsouffles mettre en place votre fanclub !  
  
La préfète et le professeur éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Mais, dites-moi, comment ça se fait que vous êtes immunisé contre la magie des vélanes ? demanda plus sérieusement la gryffondor.  
  
- Il y a plusieurs années, je suis sorti avec une vélane. Et ça c'est mal terminé...  
  
- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Voldemort m'a demandé de la tuer... Depuis, et je ne sais pas comment cela se fait, je suis immunisé à leurs charmes.  
  
Hermione ne savait quoi dire. Elle préféra garder le silence et Rogue lui en fut reconnaissant.  
  
Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Fleur redoubla d'efforts pour draguer Severus, poursuivit en permanence par une vingtaine de furies hystériques. Toutes ses tentatives furent des échecs cuisants. Hermione ne manquait pas une occasion pour lui faire remarquer. Mais cela dégénéra vraiment dix jours avant le bal. Hermione était en cour de DCFM et cherchait le bon moment pour foutre la honte à son professeur qui, se vengeant, ne lui avait toujours pas rendu ses devoirs de colle.  
  
- MISS GRANGER !! VOUS ECOUTEZ QUAND JE PARLE ?? hurla Fleur, vraiment énervée par cette Miss Je sais tout.  
  
- A vrai dire, non ! sécha Hermione.  
  
Toutes les filles du cours se mirent à rire.  
  
- Je suis dans l'obligation de retirer 20 points à gryffondor pour insolence... enfin bon, voilà quelque chose qui vous intéressera peut- être ! poursuivit le professeur en balançant sur le bureau une liasse de parchemins.  
  
C'était les 6 aspics blancs de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Hermione avait eu 98% de bonnes réponses. La gryffondor hurla de joie dans la classe.  
  
- Moi au moins je connais le succès ! C'est pas le cas de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas, professeur ! s'exclama la jeune femme en regardant d'un air mauvais la vélane.  
  
- C'est bon ! Vous avez encore, des vannes, ou vous n'aviez plus de place pour les écrire sur votre mains ? demanda sèchement le professeur.  
  
Salve d'applaudissement de la part de la gente masculine.  
  
- Non, ça va. Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu celle écrite sur mon cul ! répliqua la préfète en chef.  
  
Encouragement de la part de la gente féminine, morte de rire.  
  
- C'est clair, y'a de la place pour en mettre un grand nombre... sourit Fleur.  
  
Explosion de joie du fan club viril du professeur.  
  
- Seulement la moitié de ce qu'on peut mettre sur le vôtre... répliqua vicieusement Hermione.  
  
Les pompoms girls de gryffondor agitèrent des pompons en criant « ALLEZ HERMIONE ALLEZ HERMIONE !! »  
  
- Si vous êtes si irrésistible, pourquoi êtes-vous encore célibataire ? Peut-être êtes-vous tout simplement trop préoccupé par votre égo que par le bien être des autres...  
  
Hurlement de joie de la part des garçons, contents que leur prof se défende aussi bien. Hermione vit rouge et se leva, hors d'elle.  
  
- REDIT ENCORE UNE FOIS CA ET JE TE DEMOLIS TELLEMENT LA GUEULE QUE TU POURRAS ALLER CHERCHER TES DENTS EN TE FOUTANT UN DOIGT DANS LE CUL !!! répliqua la gryffondor.  
  
- Vous parlez toujours de cul... Vous êtes vraiment en manque...  
  
- Pas assez en manque pour venir te voir !  
  
- Vous viendrez pourtant ce soir, dans mon bureau... Pour une retenue, cela va de soi !  
  
Hermione donna un coup rageur dans la chaise et partit sous les éclats de rire des garçons. Fleur rangea tranquillement ses notes et la cloche retentit. Tous les garçons se précipitèrent sur elle pour l'inviter au bal. Le professeur les congédia rapidement, prétextant qu'elle avait déjà un cavalier.  
  
Fleur regagna rapidement sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. Une fois devant son bureau, elle prit un parchemin et une plume.  
  
« Puisque tu veux jouer à ça, tu vas perdre, miss Hermione Granger. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucun complexe, aucune pudeur, et c'est ce qui me mènera à la victoire ! »  
  
Chère Marie,  
  
Comment vas-tu ? Je t'écris pour te demander un immense service. J'ai quelques soucis avec une de mes élèves. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais elle s'acharne sur moi depuis la rentrée. Je voudrais lui jouer un mauvais tour, comme ceux que l'on faisait à Beauxbâtons, et j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Pourrais-tu venir à Près au Lard samedi avec Cécile, si tu sors encore avec elle... Avec ta fâcheuse tendance de changer de copine tous les 15 jours, je m'y perds !! Je plaisante, bien sur ! Renvoie moi ta réponse par hibou,  
  
A bientôt chère Marie,  
  
Ton amie Fleur.  
  
Fleur envoya sa missive, satisfaite, puis se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la grande salle. Pendant ce temps, dans les cachots...  
  
- NON !! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !!! JE NE VEUX PAS TOMBER AUSSI BAS !! s'époumonait le professeur Rogue.  
  
- Oh, arrêtez votre char ! Moi non plus ça ne m'enthousiaste pas des masses. Mais si vous voulez l'achevez, c'est le seul moyen ! répondit sèchement Hermione. Arrêtez donc de gueuler, vous me décoiffez. Ecoutez-moi attentivement, ça va être marrant...  
  
Hermioen exposa sa théorie rapidement, puis partit rejoindre Fleur. Cette dernière, sachant que la gryffondor parlait parfaitement français, l'enferma trois heures dans la salle, en lui passant un mix de Lara Fabian, Céline Dion et Didier Barbelivien. Une fois la torture finie, Hermione sortit de la salle hystérique, hurlant au crime contre l'humanité, accusant son professeur de barbarie primaire.  
  
Ca vous a plu ?? Le chapitre suivant va être pire, niveau vanne et attaque viscieuse. Mais pour le savoir... REVIEW !! !!  
  
Bisous à toutes et à tous,  
  
Link 


	5. Le choc des titans

Helloe everybody !!  
  
Comment va ?? J'ai eu plein de review, j'suis super contente ! Et quand je suis contente, je vomis ! Non, j'déconne ! Voilà la suite !!  
  
Lulu-Cyfair : Tu peux garder ton Sevie chou, moi je prend ma Mione ! Voilà la suite ! (et c'est pour quand, la suite de la tienne que j'adore ??)  
  
Tiphaine.ly : Pour la deuxième idée d'Hermione, tu verras. Mais malheureusement, elle a sous-estimé Fleur, et ça va tomber à plat ! Mouhhahahaha !!  
  
Ankou : Non, Herm' elle peut pas faire copine copine avec les jumeaux, ils sont partis... Mais elle leur enverra sûrement une lettre pour avoir de nouvelles idées... Et tu vas voir, Fleur est véritablement une garce !  
  
Roxanne de Bormelia : Merci merci merci merci !! lol. Qui est Marie ? Attention, réponse dans ce chapitre ! sinon, j'ai un truc AIM, c'est Eleonore Hedges. BISOUS MISS !!!  
  
Miss Kimiko Malfoy : Ca, de l'imagination, j'en ai à revendre... 0 Euros pour mon cerveau !! Qui dit mieux ?? lol Gros bisous et bonne lecture !!!  
  
Angelinadelacour : C'est calir, Hermione déchaînée, je kiffe aussi. Pour Rogue, disons que pour une fois, c'est pas un perso clé de l'hsitoire, donc je me permet d'en faire un peu ce que je veux (avec ces cheveux... plus gras maintenant !) Mais il va un peu résister aux propositions d'Hermione, et ça va lui jouer des tours... NIARK !!  
  
Selphie : Ca, c'est sûr, faut craindre Fleur... Elle st pas si con qu'elle en a l'air... BISOUS !!  
  
Nat : Voilà la suite ! Bisous et bonne lecture !!!  
  
Leilia : *auteur passe une serpillière à la lectrice pour essuyer son clavier* M'enfin, j'savais pas que je pouvais provoquer des réaction comme ça. Je m'aime, qui en veut ! lol Et pour Ste mangouste, vas-y, je t'y rejoint ! lol ! BISOUS  
  
Aria Lupin : C'est plus du sadisme ça, c'est inhumain ! Non, Fleur a quand même un peu d'humanité, dc elle n'a pas mis Alizée et Lorie. T'es une vraie garce ! lol Bisous miss et bonne lecture !  
  
Célé41 : UNE NOUVELLE REVIEWEUSE ! Et une hola pour la demoiselle ! OUAIS !! Et merde, j'a tout pété ! Bon, 4 review d'un coup ! Puisque c'est ça, je te dédicace ce chapitre !! Alors, heureuse ??, lol Et tu vas voir, le plan d'Hermione tombe à l'eau, car Fleur est vraiment diabolique ! Bonne lecture !!! Et à bientôt !! BISOUS  
  
CHAPITRE 5 : Le choc des titans...  
  
Le week-end précédent le bal, Fleur était assis en compagnie de deux de ses amies, Marie et Cécile. Elles s'étaient connues toutes trois à Beauxbâtons, et étaient connus comme trio infernale.  
  
- Non mais quelle peste cette élève ! C'est la 10ème plaie d'Egypte ou quoi ? demanda Marie, folle furieuse.  
  
- Calme-toi mon c?ur... murmura Cécile à sa copine. Bon, Fleur, t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution.  
  
- Je ne veux pas d'une solution. Je veux un plan diabolique qui fasse qu'elle ira chialer dans les jupons de McGonagall ! s'exclama Fleur, en vidant sa bière d'une traite.  
  
- Ok... Ce que tu peux faire, c'est lui envoyer des fleurs, des chocolats, des lettres parfumées... commença Cécile.  
  
- Non, j'ai pas le temps. Je veux quelque chose de RADICAL ! articula la vélane de manière diabolique.  
  
- Ca, c'est mon rayon... Voilà ce que tu vas faire... se mit à sourire Marie sadiquement.  
  
Les trois jeunes femmes discutèrent un long moment, ponctué d'éclats de rire. Elles vidaient bière sur bière et se séparèrent, bien éméchées, en fin d'après midi. Fleur rentra avec un grand sourire à Poudlard.  
  
La semaine passa vite. Hermione s'était calmée en cours et répondait justement aux questions de la vélane.  
  
« Elle prépare quelque chose, c'est sûr... Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce que c'est ! Je sens que ce bal va vraiment être très amusant !» pensait le professeur.  
  
Halloween arriva enfin. Hermione se prépara rapidement, aidée par Ginny. Les deux jeunes femmes, magnifiques, « empruntèrent à durée indéterminée » (non, ce n'est pas du vol, c'est un emprunt...lol) la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et se précipitèrent vers les cachots, en portant de sacs.  
  
Une fois arrivée, elles retirèrent la cape et frappèrent à la porte des appartements de Rogue. Ce dernier ouvrit.  
  
- Allez, entrez ! grogna Severus.  
  
- Soyez un peu aimable ! sécha Hermione. Ginny, prête pour la phase finale ?  
  
- Evidemment... Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attend ce jour ! s'exclama la rouquine avec un sourire à la Voldemort, ce qui fit peur à Rogue.  
  
Elle l'habillèrent, le parfumèrent, le coiffèrent (cela prit énormément de temps, car y'avait pas mal de boulot ! lol). A la fin, Ginny laissa s'échapper un filet de bave. Rogue était divinement beau. Hermione parut satisfaite.  
  
- Bon, Ginny, c'est l'heure ! Va rejoindre Harry, et fais comme si de rien n'était, dit calmement la préfète en chef.  
  
La rouquine sortit rapidement, emportant avec elle la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
- Miss Granger, j'ai changé d'avis. Je refuse de me plier à vos désirs ! sécha le maître des potions.  
  
- Vous voulez la faire chier oui ou merde ? rétorqua Hermione, de mauvais poil.  
  
- Oui, mais à ce prix là ! Je ne veux pas tomber aussi bas !  
  
- Merci pour moi ! Comme vous voulez, professeur Rogue ! Débrouillez-vous tout seul !  
  
Hermione claqua la porte et se dirigea dans la grande salle. Quand elle entra, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Il était difficile de croire qu'une fille aussi belle qu'elle était sans cavalier. Fleur, remarquant cela, se mit à rire discrètement. Severus arriva à son tour, quelques instants plus tard. Le déchaînement des hystériques reprit.  
  
- WHA !! Qu'il est beau ! PROFESSEUR ROGUE !!! Vous dansez ??? hurla un groupe de 7ème année de Serdaigle.  
  
Une poufsouffle laide à vomir lui fit un sourire qui essayait d'être charmeur, mais déformait en fin de compte son visage boutonneux. Rogue détourna le regard, au bord de la nausée.  
  
« Mais c'est quoi cette calculatrice ? » pense-t-il.  
  
Mais le pire l'attendait. Un jeune homme s'approcha de lui. Il reconnut Seamus Finnigan, de Gryffondor.  
  
- Professeur... m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? demanda l'élève en souriant.  
  
- Euh... Euh... MISS GRANGER !!! hurla le professeur en courant.  
  
Hermione, pas très loin, avait tout entendu, et était morte de rire.  
  
- C'est bon, j'accepte ! murmura Rogue à l'oreille de la préfète.  
  
- Hum... finalement, je ne suis plus intéressée. Je vais aller danser avec Neville, dit Hermione en souriant.  
  
Elle fit mine de s'éloigner de quelques pas, mais le maître des potions l'attrapa par le bras.  
  
- Granger, ça me fait mal au c?ur de vous dire ça, mais... S'il vous plait !!  
  
Fleur observait la scène de loin, prenant un verre avec Dumbledore et McGonagall.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent encore tous les deux... Ca ne me plait pas trop de les voir ensemble ! soupira Minerva.  
  
- Laissez-les, c'est de leur âge ! se mit à rire le directeur. Et vous, Professeur Delacour, où est votre cavalier ?  
  
- Je n'en ai pas... du moins, pour l'instant, répondit cette dernière en souriant.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Rogue était toujours en train de supplier Hermione. Cette dernière s'amusait follement, puisque tout le monde regardait Rogue avec des yeux ébahis.  
  
- D'accord... Allons danser, « chéri » ! finit par dire la gryffondor.  
  
- Bien, ma « douce »... répondit Rogue avec un air de dégoût.  
  
Et ils partirent main dans la main en direction de la piste de danse. A la vue de ce spectacle, plusieurs filles se mirent à pleurer, profondément déçues et jalouses, et quelques jeunes hommes tirèrent la gueule.  
  
Un slow débuta et Hermione enlaça tendrement son professeur. Ils commencèrent à danser.  
  
- N'en faite pas trop, Granger, ou c'est 100 points de moins... murmura Severus.  
  
- Professeur... Continuez comme cela, et je vous laisse entre les mains de Seamus... chuchota la préfète.  
  
Rogue grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Hermione fit rapidement un tour de la salle du regard et remarqua que Fleur les observait.  
  
« Ca marche ! Elle nous regarde ! Mais c'est qu'elle est jalouse, la radasse ! BIEN FAIT POUR TA GUEULE !!! MOUHAHAHAHA !!! » pensa Hermione en sautillant légèrement.  
  
Elle embrassa doucement Rogue, qui laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement.  
  
De son côté, Fleur avait posé son verre et avait les bras croisés. Elle souriait diaboliquement.  
  
« C'était donc ça ? Miss Granger, je vous croyais capable de mieux... C'est pitoyable ! La chanson va finir, à moi de jouer ! » songea la vélane en regardant le couple.  
  
En effet, les dernières notes du slow retentirent. Hermione et Severus se séparèrent. Le maître des potions se dirigea vers le buffet et Harry, Ron et Ginny s'approchèrent de leur amie.  
  
- Hermione, t'as vraiment de la chance ! J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour danser avec ce dieu du sexe ! C'est ton partenaire ? demanda la rouquine. Et apparemment plus... Veinarde !  
  
Harry grogna.  
  
- T'as dansé avec Rogue ? T'as embrassé Rogue ? C'est ton cavalier ? Tu me déçois, Hermione... s'énerva Ron.  
  
- Quoi ? T'as un problème ? T'es jaloux parce que tu n'as pas de cavalière ? Et toujours célibataire... rétorqua la préfète sur le même ton.  
  
- Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! soupirèrent Harry et Ginny.  
  
- Pourquoi je serai jaloux de ce tas de graisse sur patte ? grogna Ron.  
  
- Je te signale que c'est un sex symbole et pas toi !! Mais j'y pense, elle est où, la femme de ta vie, ta vélane d'amour ? hurla Hermione hors d'elle.  
  
- Elle est là... murmura une voix douce derrière elle.  
  
Hermione se tourna vivement et se trouva face à face avec Fleur.  
  
- Il ne manquait plus que ça... rouspeta la gryffondor tandis que le rouquin essayait péniblement de bégayer un « voulez-vous danser ? ».  
  
Fleur prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Toute la salle arrêta de danser et regardait ce spectacle, ébahie. Albus et Minerva se pinçaient mutuellement le bras, voir s'ils ne rêvaient pas tandis que Severus venait de renverser sa bière au beurre sur son pantalon. Hermione, elle, était comme stupefixée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.  
  
Le baiser dura bien deux minutes pleines. A la fin, Fleur regarda la gryffondor.  
  
- Tu m'as manqué, mon c?ur. Je dois te laisser, Dumbledore m'a promit un rock. On se voit chez moi, comme d'habitude ?  
  
-.....  
  
- A tout à l'heure, ma puce ! s'exclama la vélane en regagnant la table des professeurs.  
  
Harry et Ginny ne savaient quoi faire. Hermione était toujours tétanisée. La rouquine la secoua. Toujours aucune réaction. Ce fut Ron qui trouva la solution en décollant à son ex une grosse claque.  
  
- TU AS VOULU ME PUNIR, C'EST CA ? JE T'AI LARGUE, ET TU AS PRIS LA FEMME QUE J'AIME EN PLUS DE TON TAS DE GRAISSE ! JE TE HAIS ! SALOPE hurla le rouquin en partant de la salle.  
  
La préfète resta encore quelques instants dans un état second puis, se reprenant enfin ses esprits, partit à son tour en courant, sous les regards mauvais des garçons.  
  
Vers les 2 heures du matin, Fleur regagna ses appartements, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, prit une plume et un parchemin.  
  
Chères Marie et Cécile,  
  
Ca a marché ! Su vous aviez vu sa tête, c'était jouissif ! Avec ça, elle me laissera en paix pendant un demi siècle !  
  
La vélane continua sa lettre, puis se coucha rapidement.  
  
Au même moment, Hermione ruminait dans sa chambre...  
  
- Elle va me le payer !! Me faire CA, A MOI !! Mais elle se prend pour qui ?? Elle veut jouer à ça, ok ! Severus, Ginny, je vous mets hors jeu. Ca va se jouer entre cette salope et moi, et je vais gagner, foi de gryffondor !!!  
  
Voilà ! Pour avoir la suite... REVIEW PLEASE !!!  
  
Bisous à totues et à tous,  
  
Link 


	6. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange ch...

Bonjour tout le monde !!!  
  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre de ce truc qu'on peut appeler avec beaucoup d'imagination et beaucoup de générosité une fic ! Mais assez de bavardage, place à la lecture !!  
  
Cele1 : Si, si, Fleur habite en France... *Se marre de la boulette de Célé* lol. Enfin bon, Hermione, un coup d'éclat ? Hum, verra bien ! BISOUS !!  
  
Angelinadelacour : ARGGGHH ! J'peux pas me le blairer, le va nu pied ! lol Et pour la vengeance d'Hermione, voir en bas... Bonne lecture !  
  
Tiphaine.ly : Voir commentaires à propos de Ron ci-dessus ! Et tu vas voir, les deux nanas n'ont pas fini de se crêper le chignon !  
  
Alyssa : Merci d'avoir vomi de plaisir en lisant ma fic (lol). J'espère que ce chapitre te fera gerber aussi ! BISOUS !!!  
  
Miss Kimiko Malfoy : Vi, je connais la citation, mais je préfère : « Et la marmotte, elle met le papier d'alu dans le chocolat ! » lol. Promis, j'arrête de boire demain ! BISOUS !!  
  
Lululle : LOL ! J'adore tes reviews !!! MDR !! J'en veux d'autres !!! Pour la vengeance d'Hermione, voir plus bas !! BISOUS MORUE !!!  
  
watery136 : UN REVENANT !! ALLELUIA !! Je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fic, puisque tu ne me laisse plus de petites reviews gentilles pour l'autre... SNIFF... Enfin bon, c'est pas grave !!! lol BISOUS !!  
  
Gaelle griffondor : Merci, merci ! BISOUS !!  
  
Selphie : Pour Ron, bis repetitae, voir plus haut ! lol ! Non, c clair, c'est un gros con, j'peux pas me le sentir !! BISOUS !!  
  
Ankou : J'savais que ça allait te plaire, MORUE !!! Si j'ai fait un couple Herm'/Ron, c'est pour mieux le casser, mon enfant ! lol ! Plutôt crever que de les voir sortir ensemble dans les livres de JK ROWLING !! BISOUS !!  
  
CHAPITRE 6 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange... chaud !  
  
Le lendemain, qui était une journée de repos, personne ne vit Hermione. Ron était toujours furieux, et le reste de l'école était encore sous le choc du baiser des deux plus belles filles de Poudlard. Lavande et Parvati faisaient courir plein de rumeurs, étant « intimes » avec Hermione.  
  
- Vous savez, on la connaît bien Hermione, on est dans le même dortoir depuis notre première année, et on a toujours su qu'elle en était... disait l'une à des amies de Serdaigle.  
  
- C'est vrai qu'elle en est, sinon, elle n'aurait pas rompu avec Ron. La guerre avec Fleur ? Ce n'était qu'une couverture... Pour cacher une relation torride ! enchaînait l'autre aux poufsouffles.  
  
Et, évidemment, ces rumeurs se répandirent dans l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Fleur, elle, arborait un grand sourire, heureuse de son triomphe. Oui, elle en était sûre, Hermione lui foutrait à présent une paix royale. Mais elle se trompait, et c'est ce que nous allons voir dans la suite de notre histoire...  
  
Le lendemain, à la reprise des cours, Hermione se pointa au petit déjeuner avec un sourire satisfait et diabolique, qui intrigua Fleur Delacour.  
  
« Elle mijote quelque chose, c'est sûre ! Bon, qui vivra verra ! » pensa la vélane en reprenant une tartine.  
  
« Attend un peu, Salope... On a cours ensemble d'en moins d'une heure, tu vas te taper la honte de ta vie, crois moi ! La vengeance d'Hermione est en marche ! MOUHAHAHAH ! » songea la préfète en se goinfrant d'?uf au bacon.  
  
Fleur regagna sa salle de cours, un peu inquiète. Elle se demandait quel tour allait bien pu lui jouer son élève, et se préparait à toutes éventualité. Les élèves arrivèrent au compte goutte et, au bout de 5 minutes, la vélane commença son cours.  
  
- Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable week-end. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des vampires...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Hermione apparut, son sac posé négligemment sur ses épaules. Cette dernière s'approcha sensuellement du professeur et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.  
  
- Bonjour ma puce ! Excuse-moi pour le retard, problème de tampax... Mais tu l'as bien vu hier soir... murmura Hermione assez fort pour que toute la classe l'entende.  
  
Puis la gryffondor alla s'asseoir à côté d'un Drago Malefoy mort de rire. Fleur, elle, était éberluée. Mais elle reprit bientôt ses esprits et continua son cours.  
  
- Alors comme ça on sort avec des vélanes, Granger ? demanda le blondinet.  
  
- Ouais, et je suis sure que tu regrettes que ce ne soit pas toi, répliqua Hermione en ouvrant son livre.  
  
- Pas vraiment... T'as jamais été mon type. Tu sais, les sang de bourbe, très peu pour moi... répondit le blondinet en levant un sourcil, d'un air dédaigneux.  
  
- Oh, mais tu peux pas la fermer deux minutes ! soupira Hermione. A croire que la connerie est un point commun à tous les blonds aux gènes bizarres. Ceux qui ont du sang pas très catholique dans les veines.  
  
- Je préfère avoir du sang de vélane qu'avoir une tignasse comme un balai de chiotte, sifflota Drago.  
  
Hermione pinça discrètement et fortement la cuisse de Malefoy. Ce dernier hurla de douleur.  
  
- NON MAIS CA VA PAS GRANGER ??  
  
- Mais j'ai rien fait ! dit cette dernière d'un air qu'on lui donnerai Merlin sans confession.  
  
- Malefoy... Vous me décevez... 10 points de mois à Serpentard pour avoir perturbé le cours. Asseyez-vous maintenant et plus un bruit ! sécha Fleur, visiblement exaspérée.  
  
« Comme ça, elle veut rentrer dans mon jeu ? Ok, mais elle va perdre... » pensa la vélane en dictant son cours aux élèves.  
  
La sonnerie retentit tandis que le professeur donnait les devoirs pour le cours suivant.  
  
- Hermione, ma puce, tu passeras me voir ce soir ?  
  
- D'accord ma chérie ! A quelle heure ?  
  
- Disons après le dîner ! Mais attend deux secondes, je regarde mon agenda...  
  
Les élèves quittèrent la salle rapidement, car Lavande et Parvati voulaient laisser un moment d'intimité aux deux jeunes amantes.  
  
- A QUOI TU JOUES, DELACOUR ? hurla Hermione, une fois seule avec son professeur.  
  
- Pourquoi me détestes-tu, mon c?ur ?  
  
- ARRETE AVEC CES SURNOMS DEBILES ! JE TE HAIS !  
  
- Ca, j'avais remarqué ! Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? reprit la vélane sur un ton tragi-comique.  
  
Hermione shoota dans sa chaise, folle de rage et quitta la salle.  
  
- Je t'attend ce soir, mon amour ! s'exclama Fleur, morte de rire, en direction du couloir.  
  
Hermione marchait tête baissée, quand elle percuta...  
  
- RON ! Que veux-tu encore ? grogna la préfète.  
  
- TU... JE... COMMENT OSES-TU SORTIR AVEC FLEUR ??  
  
- Mais t'es vraiment trop con, toi, quand tu t'y mets. Ca me fait mal de dire ça, mais Malefoy a raison, je devrais peut-être t'acheter un cerveau pour Noël... Ouais, mais ça serait de l'argent foutu en l'air, tu risquerais de faire un rejet de greffe...  
  
Alertée par les cris provenant du couloir, Fleur sortit de sa classe et vit les deux jeunes gens prêts à en venir aux mains.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda Fleur, exaspérée.  
  
- C'est... c'est ta faute... commença à pleurer Hermione. Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? Je pensais que ça collait entre nous...  
  
A ce moment là, Parvati et Lavande passaient dans le coin pour aller en cour de divination. Elles s'arrêtèrent de marcher pour écouter la passionnante conversation qui se déroulait (quelles bandes de salopes ! lol).  
  
- Pardon ? interrogea Fleur, sur le cul.  
  
- Oui ! T'es une garce ! On passe une folle nuit d'extase, toutes les deux, en amoureuses, et tu me jettes comme une merde le lendemain ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ?? reprit de plus belle Hermione, sure d'avoir l'attention des deux plus grande commères de Gryffondor, et donc du lycée.  
  
Les deux morues se frottaient les mains : elles allaient pouvoir colporter plein de nouveaux ragots, et cela les comblait (non mais, quelle bande de pauvres filles !)  
  
- Hermione, ma chérie, tu as du mal comprendre... Je t'ai dit que ce soir, j'avais du travail à faire et qu'on ne pourrait pas se voir avant 23h. Mais comme d'habitude, tu as pris la mouche et tu es partie sans attendre mes explications.... se reprit Fleur.  
  
- « Salope, tu me le paieras » dit Hermione en français, de manière à ce que personne ne les comprenne.  
  
- « Tu vas en chier, radasse »... répondit la vélane dans la même langue avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Oh, que c'est mignon ! Elles se disent des mots d'amour en français. Que c'est romantique ! soupirèrent les deux concierges de gryffondor.  
  
- Miss Brown et Patil, pourriez-vous accompagner Hermione à mes appartements ce soir vers 21 heures ? Elle est assez timide et a toujours peur de me déranger. Au moins, si vous êtes là, je suis sûre qu'elle viendra !  
  
- Bien sûr professeur, comptez sur nous ! répondirent les deux morues.  
  
- Et bien, à ce soir ! poursuivit la vélane.  
  
Ron partit d'un air dégoûté tandis que Fleur volait un baiser à la préfète avant de retourner dans sa salle de cours. Hermione, elle, complètement déprimée, partit faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait sûrement. Elle avait besoin d'aide, et une seule personne pouvait lui apporter : son pire ennemi...  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! Ca vous a plus ? Vous voulez la suite ? (« - DOROTHEE ! DOROTHEE ! ARIANNE ! JACKY ! LES MUSCLES ! - Mais ils vont la fermer les mioches ? Des claques dans votre gueules !!)  
  
Désolée, j'ai dérapé ! Bon, pour la suite, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire... C'est d'appuyer sur le petit bouton an bas, à gauche... Si si ,c elui qui est violet !!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	7. Les liaisons dangereuses

Bonsoir à tous !!  
  
Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçues !! J'en pleure de joie !! Ah, au fait, j'y pense... Combattre le mal par le mal est fini ! Mais un tome 2 est en préparation ! Et pour ne pas vous laisser sans lecture (lol), j'ai mis sur fanfic une nouvelle fic : Le Mal Premier. Allez jeter un yeux siouplait !!  
  
gaelle griffondor : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !!!  
  
Bibi : Ravie de voir que tu trouve Rogue à ton goût ! lol BISOUS ET BONNE LECTURE !!  
  
Lululle : Merci, merci, et la rivalité n'est pas finie !! Bisous !!  
  
Ombrefeu : Rogue va continuer à jouer les sex symbole, mais pas dans ce chapitre ! Bisous !!  
  
Ankou : n'accable pas Fleur. Après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute si Ron est con ! Merci pour m'avoir mis dans ta liste d'auteur adulé ! (lol) TE voilà la suite ! Bisous ma grande !  
  
Tiphaine.ly : Ce que mijote Hermione ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Et Ron, oui, il est con, mais j'l'aime pas !  
  
Miss Kimiko Malfoy : Je te laisse TON Drago d'amour et je prend MA Hermione chérie ! lol Merci pour les compliments ! Bisous et bonne lecture !!  
  
Slytherin : Et merde, j'savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose... Bon, je me rattrape : LE LAPIN LE LAPIN !!! lol BISOUS  
  
Leilia : Non, je ne suis pas daltonienne, juste inculte ! mdr !Auteur géniale ? Moi ? Vous vous êtes trompée de numéro... lol Et ravie de t'avoir appris un nouveau mot ! BISOUS MORUE !!!  
  
Lythanie : Lythanie et Leilia, amies ? Cool ! J'en apprend tous les jours ! Là elle est contente ! Bonne lecture et gros bisous !!!  
  
Aria Lupin : Et tu vas voir, les petits mots d'amour vont pleuvoir. Enfin pas tout de suite ! BISOUS !!  
  
Lulu-Cyfair : Oh oui elle sont dangereuses les morues. Et encore, t'as pas tout vu ! Quant à Lavande et Parvati, elles sont encore là ! BISOUS  
  
Chapitre 7 : Les liaisons dangereuses...  
  
Hermione n'arriva pas à suivre son cours d'arithmancie. Elle avait l'esprit trop occupé.  
  
« Comment faire pour approcher Drago Malefoy sans se faire mordre ? Mettre des gants en peau de dragon ? Non, pas assez solide... Lui jeter un sort ? Non, y'a que l'avada kedavra qui pourrait le calmer... Lui faire de l'?il ? Euk, j'veux même pas y penser... »  
  
La cloche retentit enfin. Prenant son sac et son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle comme un condamné à mort approche l'échafaud. Arrivée devant les portes, elle prit une grande inspiration et entra. Evidemment, tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Lavande et Parvati avaient, semble-t-il, bien fait leur boulot de colporteuse. Elle s'approcha nerveusement de la table des serpentard, à laquelle Drago riait grassement avec Crabbes et Goyle, ses deux ineffables comparses.  
  
- Hum... Malefoy, je peux te voir après le déjeuner ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Et pourquoi donc, Granger ? Problème de c?ur ? ironisa le blond.  
  
Eclats de rire à la table des serpents.  
  
- Non, histoire de préfet. T'es bien préfet de serpentard ?  
  
- Et la gagnante du jour est sang de bourbe ! continua Malefoy.  
  
Nouveaux éclats de rire.  
  
- Je t'attends dans 20 minutes près du lac. Ne sois pas en retard, poursuivit Hermione, perdant peu à peu son calme.  
  
- Oh, mais c'est un rencard ! Attend Granger, que je me recoiffe... ironisa Drago.  
  
Toute la table de serpentard se remit à rire, tandis qu'Hermione regagnait la sienne, morte de honte.  
  
Après avoir avalé rapidement un morceau de steak et quelques frites, elle se dirigea vers le parc, suivit de peu par Drago. Une fois près du lac, les deux jeunes se toisèrent du regard.  
  
- Alors Granger, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? lança Drago, au bout d'un long moment.  
  
- J'ai... j'ai besoin de ton aide... murmura la préfète.  
  
- Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? Miss Je sais tout à besoin de moi ? se mit à rire le serpentard.  
  
- Oui, bon, ça va ! J'ai besoin de toi pour me venger de Fleur...  
  
- On veut se venger de sa chérie ? Elle t'a mordu en t'embrassant ?  
  
- Tu peux pas être sérieux de minutes ? Je ne sors pas avec elle !  
  
- Mouais... Et pourquoi je te donnerai un coup de main ?  
  
- Parce que... Je ferai ce que tu voudras...  
  
- Tout ce que je veux ?  
  
- Oui, et ne m'oblige pas à le répéter... grogna Hermione.  
  
- Bien. Je veux... de l'argent ? Non, j'en ai à foison. Du sexe ? Non, tu ne m'intéresses vraiment pas... j'ai trouvé ! Je veux... que tu arrives au cours de potion avec un écriteau autour du cou disant que tu rêvais d'aller à serpentard !  
  
- KÔÂ ?? Mais t'as craqué ?? hurla la gryffondor.  
  
- Bon, tant pis pour toi, je te laisse !  
  
- Ok, ok, c'est d'accord.  
  
- Tu deviens enfin raisonnable. Que puis-je faire pour t'être agréable ?  
  
- Quel est le point faible des vélanes ? Et promis, je ne m'en servirai pas contre toi... s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.  
  
- Je vois... Petit cours de créatures magiques. Ecoute donc tonton Hagrid...  
  
- MALEFOY !  
  
- C'est bon. Notre pouvoir ne marche que sur le sexe opposé. C'est pour la reproduction et la sauvegarde de l'espèce. Quelqu'un qui a du sang de vélane ne peut être homosexuelle. C'est pour ça que j'ai pigé que votre histoire avec Fleur était du pipeau.  
  
- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?  
  
- A 99%. Tu sais, y'a toujours des exceptions, mais honnêtement, j'en ai jamais eu vent. Donc si tu veux qu'elle te lâche la grappe, chauffe la jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tire en courant et crois moi, c'est ce qu'elle fera !  
  
- Ok, dès que je me serai débarrassée d'elle, je me baladerai avec la pancarte.  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main pour conclure leur accord et partirent en cours. L'après midi passa trop vite au goût de la préfète. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer les paroles de Drago, et voyais s'approcher à toute allure l'heure de rendez-vous.  
  
Au dîner, elle ne fut pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Ginny remarqua cela et commença à engager la conversation avec son amie, tandis que Ron et Harry parlaient de quidditch, pour changer. Hermione jeta un coup d'?il discret à la table des professeurs. Elle vit Fleur qui la regardait avec amusement.  
  
« Ah la morue ! Elle ne perd rien pour attendre ! Ma vengeance sera terrible... ET NON PITIE !! PAS MAINTENANT !!J'SUIS PAS PRÊTE PSYCHOGIQUEMENT !!! » pensa-t-elle en voyant la vélane se lever et quitter la salle d'un pas léger.  
  
Hermione resta de marbre jusqu'à ce que Lavande et Parvati l'approchent.  
  
- Allez Hermione, let's go ! commença Brown  
  
- Non, j'y vais pas ! grogna la préfète.  
  
- Hermione... Tu vas pas faire attendre ta chérie ! continua Parvati.  
  
Les deux commères comptèrent jusqu'à trois et embarquèrent la préfète. Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, Hermione se débattit comme une lionne.  
  
- JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !!! s'époumonait-elle.  
  
Mais Lavande et Parvati furent atteinte de surdité passagère, et continuèrent à traîner leur camarade dans les couloirs. Arrivée devant les appartements du professeur Delacour, les deux commères frappèrent. Une voix leur dit d'entrer, ce qu'elles firent, poussant Hermione devant elle.  
  
- Bonsoir les filles, merci de m'avoir amener ma chérie. Je suis sure qu'elle vous a fait des misères... dit Fleur avec amusement.  
  
- Non, professeur, elle courait tellement vite pour vous voir qu'on a eu du mal à a rattraper ! s'exclama rapidement Lavande voyant qu'Hermione allait répondre quelque chose.  
  
- Vous voulez une tasse de thé ? demanda la vélane aux deux commères.  
  
- Non merci professeur, nous devons aller travailler notre divination. Mais merci ! Bonne soirée... dit Parvati en sortant de la pièce avec son amie.  
  
Les deux cruches coururent en direction de la salle commune, pour raconter les derniers ragots, laissant Hermione en tête à tête avec son professeur. Fleur souriait.  
  
- Allons mon c?ur, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi... ironisa la vélane.  
  
« Plutôt crever ! Mais puisqu'il le faut... EURK ! » pensa Hermione en posant son derche sur le lit du prof.  
  
- Pourrais-tu me dire enfin la raison de cette haine ? continua la vélane.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? rétorqua la gryffondor.  
  
- Il y a deux ans, je ne peux pas dire que nous étions les meilleures amies du monde, mais j'ai l'impression que le courant passait relativement bien...  
  
- Oui, mais c'est le passé...  
  
- Et que s'est-il passé pour que cela change ?  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, se jeta sur Fleur et l'embrassa. La vélane ne réagit pas, sur le derche.  
  
« Allez, courage ! Ca te dégoûte, mais... VENGEANCE !!! » se dit la préfète en passant une main sous le chemisier de son professeur. LA vélane eut un tremblement.  
  
« Malefoy, si tu m'as menti, je te tue ! »  
  
La gryffondor commença à dégrafer le soutien gorge de Fleur mais elle se raidit aussitôt en remarquant que le sien venait d'être retiré. La vélane le tenait entre ses doigts.  
  
« Comment a-t-elle fait ça ? J'ai rien senti... »  
  
Cependant, quand elle sentit la main du professeur remonter le long de sa cuisse, Hermione se dégagea violement, arracha son sous vêtement de la main du professeur et partit en courant.  
  
- MALEFOY !!!! MENTEUR !!! TU VAS CREVER !!! hurlait la gryffondor, toujours son soutif à la main, ce qui faisait rire les élèves qu'elle croisait.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Fleur était songeuse. Ce pouvait-il vraiment qu'une vélane puisse être attirée par le sexe opposée ? Apparemment oui, elle venait d'en faire l'expérience. Une très bonne expérience...  
  
MOUHAHAHAH !! Je coupe ici !! Si vous voulez savoir la suite, quant à l'ultime vengeance d'Hermione, et la parada de Fleur... REVIEWEZ !!!!  
  
Bisous et bonne soirée,  
  
Link 


	8. Le défi

Bonjour à tous !!!!  
  
Vous avez de la chance, je suis en week-end jusqu'à mardi ! Vive les RTT !! Enfin bon, je me tais, et voilà le chapitre tant attendu !!!  
  
Alyssa : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! C'est gentil !! t'inquiète pas, Hermione va prendre sa revanche... Mais elle sera de courte durée ! MOUHAHAHAH !!! Bonne lecture !  
  
Cele1 : Meci pour ta gentille review ! Si tu aimes les scènes dans le couloir, en voilà une autre rien que pour toi !!! mdr ! Bisous ! Ah, au fait, je suis obligée de republier VDF... Je savais pas si t'étais au courant... BISOUS !!!  
  
Math : Merci merci ! j'aime le délire ! et ravie que ça te plaise aussi ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Selphie : Quoi ? (ne peux que répondre ça)... lol ! Bon voilà la suite ! gros bisous !! ps : Ton pseudo, il vient de FF8 ??  
  
Leilia : Ah, princesse ! J'ai vu tous vos films ! (lol). Si Fleur est une vélane, mais appremment, c'est une des rares qui soient homo ! Pauvre Herm', faut que ça tombe sur elle ! Pour le fait qu'elles finissent ensemble... hum... je sais pas !!! Bisous !!!  
  
Gaelle griffondor : Merci ! BISOUS et bonne lecture !  
  
Lululle : Je suis sadique, et j'aime ça ! Bon, voilà la suite ! J'adore toujours tes reviews ! Bisous et à bientôt !!!  
  
Selphie6 : Et oui, Fleur est attirée par Mione... Ce sont les aléas de la vie... BISOUS !!!  
  
Prêtresse elfique : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous miss !!!  
  
Ombrefeu : Mais euh.... J'vais ce que je veux avec mes cheveux... (lol) ! je sais pas encore qui va finir avec qui, ça sera une surprise !!!  
  
Lythanie : NON !!! ME TRANSFORME PAS EN MORUE, RADASSE MAGIQUE ! lol Désolée pour tes dents... Mais tu me fais peur, car je dois me faire retirer les 4 depuis 6 mois, et j'ose pas y aller.... Bon, voilà la suite ! Et j'ai kiffé ta review !!!  
  
Aria Lupin : Non, ils vont pas morfler dans ce chapitre là... Pas trop, mais dans leprochain, oui ! Niark niark ! BISOUS !!  
  
Roxanne de Bormélia : Merci bcp ! Je te fais de gros bisous, et voilà la suite !!!  
  
Miss Kimiko Malfoy : ALIGATO ! lol j'adore ta review ! J'étais pété de rire, sérieux !!! Bon, voilà la suite miss, et gros bisous !!  
  
CHAPITRE 8 : Le défi  
  
Hermione courrait toujours comme une hystérique dans les couloirs quand elle percuta quelque chose. Elle tomba à la renverse sur le sol dur et froid de Poudlard. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se met à rire. Elle se trouvait face à Rogue, le Dieu du sexe, qui venait de se prendre son soutif sur la gueule.  
  
- Miss Granger... Ca fera 50 points de moins à Gryffondor... siffla le maître des potions.  
  
- Oh vous, ça suffit. Aidez-moi plutôt à me relever, faut que je vous parle !  
  
- Que me voulez-vous encore, miss je sais tout ?  
  
- J'ai un problème avec Delacour...  
  
- Votre chérie vous fait des misères ? Tant mieux ! sécha le professeur.  
  
- Ca suffit ! Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! CE N'EST PAS MA CHERIE !!!!  
  
- Vous savez, de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'une très mince frontière... ricana Severus en jetant le soutien gorge à la préfète avant de partir, pour éviter son fan club qui arrivait à l'opposé.  
  
Hermione, toujours par terre, grognait à qui voulait l'entendre que Rogue était un vieux con, et qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre, quand quelqu'un la souleva et la remit sur ses pieds. Hermione se retourna et vit Harry. Ce dernier la prit par la main et l'emmena rapidement dans une salle de classe déserte.  
  
- HARRY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ??  
  
- Faut qu'on parle, Mione... J'ai pas l'habitude de te voir un soutif à la main dans les couloirs, ça veut dire que tu as un problème...  
  
Le balafré ferma la porte et s'assit à côté de son amie.  
  
- Bon, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- C'est Delacour... murmura Hermione.  
  
- Tu sors pas avec, pas vrai ?  
  
- ALLELUIA ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me croît ! coupa la préfète.  
  
- Mais tu en as envie... continua Harry.  
  
Hermione faillit se décrocher la mâchoire et une droite dans la gueule d'Harry.  
  
- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ?? MOI ?? AVEC ELLE ??  
  
- Mione... Quand tu la regardes, il y a de la haine, mais il y a quelque chose de plus profond que ça, je t'assure... Une lueur qui pétille, la même que celle que j'ai quand je suis avec Ginny...  
  
Hermione se leva et sortit de la salle rapidement, plantant là un Potter un sourire aux lèvres, et bras croisés.  
  
La gryffondor marchait tête baissée, ruminant de sombres pensées quand elle percuta quelqu'un. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle se trouva par terre.  
  
« J'en ai marre... Y'a des avadas qui se perdent... Qui a OSE me bousculer ?? » pensa-t-elle.  
  
- Alors Hermione, on a le centre de gravité bas à ce que je constate !  
  
La préfète leva les yeux et poussa un grognement. Evidemment, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur Fleur.  
  
-Ne joue pas la maligne avec moi, Fleur... Mon derche est parfait comme il est !  
  
- Mouais, si tu le dis... Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir... Mais j'espère, qu'un jour...  
  
- Dans tes rêves, salope !  
  
- J'adore tes mots d'amour, pétasse ! Bon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle...  
  
- Non, je crois qu'il faut qu'on se batte. Duel demain, à 19h00, dans le parc. Viens avec ton second...  
  
- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir... soupira le professeur.  
  
- Prépare-toi à connaître le goût de la défaite... grogna Hermione.  
  
- Goût que tu connais bien suite à tes nombreux échecs face à moi ! ironisa la vélane. Bon, à demain, « mon ange ».  
  
Le professeur partit dans une direction et Hermione courut dans l'autre, vers les chambres des préfets. Elle s'arrêta devant le portrait d'un homme à l'air arrogant, et tambourina dessus.  
  
- MALEFOY !!! SORT DE LA OU J'EXPLOSE LA PORTE !!  
  
Le tableau pivota, laissant apparaître un Drago de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? demanda ce dernier.  
  
Hermione le chopa par le col, le poussa dans sa chambre et entra derrière lui.  
  
- LES VELANES NE SONT JAMAIS HOMO ?? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ???  
  
- Quoi , Tu as ?? Avec Fleur ?? se mit à rire le serpentard.  
  
- Mais non ! Dans tes rêves oui ! Elle m'a juste... caressé les cuisses... dit Hermione avec dégoût. Mais pour la peine, je vais avoir besoin de toi.  
  
- Hummm... Tu veux un coup à trois ?  
  
Hermione prit une jolie teinte pourpre.  
  
- LA FERME ! sécha la gryffondor. Je l'ai provoqué en duel, qui aura lieu demain à 19h. Je te prends comme second. Pas que je vais perdre, mais je vais avoir sûrement avoir besoin de ta ruse et de ta fourberie naturelle en cas d'imprévu...  
  
Drago sourit. Être fourbe, c'est ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Mais cette ruse ne se tournerait pas forcément vers la bonne personne.  
  
- C'est d'accord ma belle ! Elle va dérouiller, la vélane !  
  
Hermione fit un grand sourire à Drago et sortit de la pièce. Enfin calme, elle alla dans sa chambre, révisa quelques sorts d'attaque et de défense, puis se coucha.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Drago riait comme un dément.  
  
« Tu m'as demandé mon aide Granger... Très bien, tu l'auras... Mais tu vas t'en mordre les doigts » pensa-t-il en ouvrant un livre de magie pas très catholique.  
  
C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Quel est le plan diabolique de Drago ? Que va- t-il faire subor à cette pauvre Hermione ? Vous le saurez en REVIEWANT !!!  
  
Bisous à tous et bon début de semaine,  
  
Link 


	9. Duel et victoire de courte durée

Bonjour à tous !!!  
  
Je me suis levée aux aurores ce matin pour vous taper ce chapitre ! Aussi j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!! Ah, au fait, c'est décidé, il ne reste encire qu'un ou deux chapitres pour finir la fic, et ce sera un slash ! Alors, homophobes, vous êtes prévenus, passez votre chemin !!!!  
  
Célé1 : Merci pour ta gentille review ! Tes encouragements me vont droit au c?ur ! Pour ce qui est de la fic, Rogue qui se prend un soutif dans la tête, joie et bonheur ineffable ! MOUHAHAHA !!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bisous !!  
  
Lythanie : LOl, double LOL et triple LOL ! T'as fumé quoi pour m'écrire ta review ?? Ca a l'air d'être de la bonne ! mdr ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'inspirera aussi à faire un long déire en review ! BISOUS ET BONNE LECTURE !!!  
  
Sab : Voici un chapitre un peu plus long ! J'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !  
  
Ecureuil : UNE NOUVELLE REVIEWEUSE !!! UNE OLA !!! J'adore ton pseudo ! Merci et bonne lecture !!  
  
Loumiolla : ENCORE une nouvelle revieweuse !!!! Et une deuxième Ola !!! (tinquiète pas, je fais ça à chaque fois !!!) Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !!!  
  
Math : Pas besoin de te mettre à genoux miss ! Un chapitre qui devrait te plaire je pense ! Je te fais de gros bisous et te souhaite une bonne lecture !  
  
Océ : Une autre nouvelle ! Et une troisième Ola !!! (j'suis fatiguée moi, à force de faire des ola ! lol) De rien pour les fics, j'adore écrire, et je suis vraiment contente qu'elles plaisent ! Merci de lire celle-là, et je te fais de gros bisous !!  
  
Alyssa : lol ! T'inquiète pas, elle va gagner dans ce chapitre, Moine ! Mais Drago sera là pour faire chier, évidemment ! Enfin bon, je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Andréanne Malefoy : PTDR ! J'ai adoré ta review !!! Ti'nquiète pas, je lis les reviews, mais j'écris aussi !!! Enfin bon, très bonne lecture et gros bisous !!! Ce chapitre t'est dédié !  
  
Ombrefeu : Je prend la deuxième option : JE SUIS SADIQUE ! Mais ça, c'est pas une nouvelle, tout le monde la sait !!! Si j'ai pris Malefoy pour second, c'es que j'ai mes raisons !!! A toi de voir ! BISOUS !!!  
  
Roxanne de Bormelia : Et le blondinet passe à l'action ! Que va-t-il faire ? SURPRISE !!! Bisous et bonne lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 9 : Duel et victoire de courte durée.  
  
Le lendemain, la journée passa trop rapidement pour Hermione. Entre les cours, elle se jetait sur ses livres et apprenait le plus de sort possible. Elle alla même faire un tour dans la réserve interdite à midi, avec la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait prêtée Harry. Elle en sortit avec un grand sourire : elle avait une arme secrète, que nul pouvait imaginer.  
  
Après le dîner, elle passa prendre Drago à la table des serpentard et se dirigea vers le parc. Elle sortit sa baguette et attendit sa rivale. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant arriver Fleur avec McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore, Rogue et la quasi-totalité des élèves de Poudlard.  
  
Drago riait aux éclats en contemplant ce bordel, tandis que la gryffondor se dirigeait vers la vélane.  
  
- C'est quoi ce délire ?? grogna Hermione à Fleur.  
  
- Le professeur Flitwick est mon second ! répondit Fleur dans un grand sourire. Le professeur Rogue arbitrera le duel, et les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall voulaient assister aux réjouissances. Je ne pouvais pas leur refuser ce plaisir !  
  
- Et pourquoi tous ces élèves sont présents, demanda Hermione en désignant la masse humaine qui venait de s'asseoir.  
  
- Miss Granger, vous savez que rien n'est secret dans Poudlard. Et puis, pourquoi les priver d'un beau duel ? remarqua le directeur, un regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes.  
  
Hermione se renfrogna et partit rejoindre Drago, suivi par Fleur et Flitwick.  
  
- Quel est l'enjeu du duel ? demanda la vélane.  
  
- Si tu perds, tu quittes Poudlard...  
  
- Et si je gagne, toi aussi. Tu finiras tes études dans une autre école ! rétorqua Fleur, en sortant sa baguette.  
  
Elles se mirent en position, et attendirent le signe de Rogue.  
  
- Il va falloir que je nous trouve un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! soupira Albus à McGonagall.  
  
- Vous pensez que Miss Granger va gagner ? demanda Minerva, étonnée.  
  
- C'est évident... Vous n'avez pas remarqué que sa puissance s'est considérablement développée ses derniers mois ? Cependant, je pense que Monsieur Malefoy complote quelque chose qui ne soit pas dans l'intérêt de miss Granger... Ou plutôt si ! Enfin bon, faisons lui confiance...  
  
Minerva haussa un sourcil dubitatif.  
  
« Depuis quand les serpentard font quelque chose dans l'intérêt des gryffondors ? » pensa la directrice adjointe en reportant son attention sur le duel qui était sur le point de commencer.  
  
Rogue donna le signal de départ. Fleur lança un stupéfix qu'Hermione évita souplement, avant d'enchaîner sur un « rictus sempra ». La vélane lança de justesse un sort d'entrave qui dévia le sortilège de la gryffondor. Un élève de Poufsouffle éclata de rire pendant 5 bonnes minutes, avant qu'un de ses camarades ne lui jette le « finite incantatem ».  
  
Hermione enchaînait les sortilèges simples à une vitesse fulgurante. Fleur avait du mal à les éviter, se fatiguant rapidement. La gryffondor, elle, semblait au meilleur de sa forme.  
  
« J'ai compris, elle me jette de petits sortilèges pour me fatiguer. Il faut absolument que je contre attaque, sinon je vais perdre... » pensa la vélane.  
  
- Expelliarmus ! cria Fleur.  
  
La gryffondor, qui ne s'y attendait pas, vit sa baguette s'envoler pour atterrir dans les mains de son adversaire.  
  
- Tu as perdu, Hermione ! Tu peux dire adieu à Poudlard ! Et maintenant, le coup de grâce ! s'exclama la vélane, sure d'elle.  
  
- C'est ça, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu... Accio baguettes ! dit calmement la gryffondor, en tendant sa main vers Fleur.  
  
Les professeurs, à part Albus, n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Les deux baguettes furent arrachées des mains de la vélane et se dirigèrent vers la main tendue de la préfète en chef. Une fois les deux bouts de bois en main, Hermione jeta négligemment un stupéfix sur son adversaire, qui s'écroula aussitôt au sol. Le duel était fini, la préfète avait gagné.  
  
McGonagall frotta ses yeux.  
  
- Albus ? Pincez-moi, je crois avoir rêvé.  
  
Le directeur pinça fortement le bras de sa collègue qui laissa échapper un cri.  
  
- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ??  
  
- Vous m'avez demandé de vous pincer... rétorqua innocemment le directeur.  
  
- C'est une expression ! Où miss Granger a-t-elle appris ce sort sans baguette ? On ne le fait qu'en licence de sortilège !  
  
- Il semblerait que notre préfète en chef, après avoir lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque, se soit attaquée à ceux de la réserve... remarque justement le directeur avec un grand sourire.  
  
- J'ai gagné ! sautillait de joie Hermione. Finite incantatem !  
  
Fleur se remit debout. Une immense tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux.  
  
- Ok Hermione, tu as gagné... Je vais préparer mes bagages et écrire ma démission.  
  
La vélane partit en direction du château, la mort dans l'âme. Mais Hermione s'en moquait. Du moins pour le moment... C'est la que Drago intervient. Le serpentard, après un clin d'?il à Rogue, sortit doucement sa baguette et lança discrètement un sort à la gryffondor. Si Dumbledore était quelqu'un près des règlements, il aurait renvoyé sur le champ le jeune homme. Mais le directeur de Poudlard fit un grand sourire au serpentard, et regagna son bureau joyeusement. Il n'aurait pas d'annonce à mettre pour un poste vacant, et cela le réjouissait.  
  
Hermione sentit sa joie s'envolait d'un coup. Elle sentit un tristesse l'envahir d'un coup et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le château.  
  
- Monsieur Malefoy, demanda Severus d'une voix amusée qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, auriez-vous par hasard jeter le sortilège révélateur de sentiments, sort de magie noire strictement interdit par le ministère ?  
  
Drago regarda son professeur avec un étonnement fin.  
  
- Professeur... Croyez-vous que je sois capable de faire une telle chose ?  
  
- Non, vos avez raison... Jamais il ne vous viendrait à l'idée d'embêter votre meilleure amie... rétorqua le maître des potions.  
  
Les deux serpentards se regardaient, une lueur sadique dans les yeux.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Fleur rangeait ses affaires dans une grosse malle. Elle ne voulait partir de Poudlard, endroit qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Elle s'assit à son bureau et commença à rédiger sa lettre de démission quand on frappa à la porte. La vélane se leva et alla ouvrir. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant sur Hermione.  
  
- Que veux-tu encore ? demanda sèchement le professeur.  
  
- Je viens te rendre ta baguette. Tu as oublié de la reprendre... murmura la gryffondor.  
  
Fleur lui arracha des mains et s'apprêtait à lui claquer la porte au nez.  
  
- Et je voulais te demander aussi de rester, continua la préfète.  
  
Fleur n'en crut pas ses oreilles.  
  
- Tu te moques de moi ? sécha la vélane.  
  
- Si tu me laissais entrer, on pourrait en discuter...  
  
Fleur laissa Hermione pénétrer dans ses appartements et ferma la porte. Elle croisa les bras et attendit les explications de la préfète.  
  
- J'ai été stupide, je le reconnais. Je te haïssais car Ron m'a largué car il était fou de toi, sentiment qu'il éprouve encore. Je voulais ta perte, alors que tu n'es pas responsable des actes de cet imbécile. Pardonne moi et restes à Poudlard, s'il te plaît.  
  
Fleur était de plus en plus surprise.  
  
- Bien, d'accord. J'accepte des excuses. Maintenant, je te prie de me laisser, j'ai des affaires à déballer, et des copies à corriger...  
  
Mais Hermione n'est pas femme à recevoir des ordres, tout le monde le sait vu son caractère de harpie. Elle s'approcha donc de la vélane et, dans un élan, l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
Le professeur posa les mains sur les hanches de son élève, et approfondit le baiser.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? Y'a encore une demi heure, je voulais sa mort, et là, j'éprouve un immense plaisir à lui rouler une pelle. Peut-être qu'Harry avait raison. Après tout, elle est superbe, intelligente, et a tenu plus de 5 minutes face à moi en duel... Mais y'a quand même quelque chose de louche... Attend voir ! Drago... Baguette en main... derrière moi... ENCULE ! Il va me payer ça ! Enfin, pas tout de suite, je suis trop occupée... » pensa Hermione, fermant les yeux, et savourant l'étreinte de la vélane.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? J'embrasse une élève ! Une élève qui me pourrit la vie depuis le début de l'année, et qui a faillit me faire démissionner. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est sincère, c'est ça le pire... Granger sincère ? La meilleure de l'année... Mais pourquoi suis-je tomber amoureuse d'elle ? A coup sûr, elle se joue de moi. Mais non... Mais si ! Mais non... Oh et puis merde, on verra bien ! » pensa Fleur en serrant son élève contre elle.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Rogue et Drago, toujours à l'affût d'un mauvais coup, préparaient la deuxième partie de leur plan, à l'abri dans les cachots.  
  
Petit question : Vous voulez un lemon ou pas ? C'est juste un petit sondage ! Pour savoir ce que mijotent Sev et Dray, reviews.... C'est pas compliqué !  
  
Bisous à toutes et à tous,  
  
Link 


	10. Potions et enchantement

BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!! Comment ça va bien ?? Désolée pour le retard, mais je planchais à mort sur Le Mal Premier, et j'étais pas trop inspiré pour le slash... Et puis, je voulais pas faire trop hard, pour ne pas avoir à classer ma fic en R. Enfin bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Lululle : Désolée morue !!! Je voulais pas te vexer... J'l'ai pas fait exprès, tu le sais bien que je te répond toujours... C'est pas ma faute... OH MAIS TA GUEULE ALIZEE ! lol ! Bisous ma grande, et encore désolée... Cele1 : Merci pour tes compliments ! Et oui, Sevie rit de temps à autres... Une fois par siècle, à peu près.... lol ! BISOUS ET BONNE LECTURE ! Angelinadelacour : Vi, il est là le lemon, mais c'est un petit... Bah vi, faut pas choquer... lol ! Pour l'inspiration, je sais pas... faudrait que je dissèque mon cerveau.. Ah non, c'est rai, j'l'ai oublié dans l'utérus de ma mère ! Bisous !! Math : Merci pour ta review ! Un lemon, c'est une scène de cul... Je te fais de gros bisous miss !!! Alyssa : Non, pas sadique pure et dure... Juste un peu bcp ! lol ! et oui, Hermione elle déchire ! C'est pas la meilleure élève de Poudlard pour rien ! Miss Kimiko Malfoy : Moi aussi je t'adore mis !!! Merci pour les compliments, et oui, pense à essuyer ton pc à la serpillière ! lol BISOUS !!! Alfa : Et oui, Rogue et Drago sont des peaux de vaches ! Mais qui ne le sais pas ??? lol ! En tout cas, si tu veux, rejoins moi chez serpentard ! lol ! Moi aussi j'y ais ma place... Je dois pas avoir de c?ur ! BISOUS ! Haya : Le voilà le lemon tant attendu !!! lol Pour les reviews anonymes, j'ai fait une fausse manipulation sur fanfic ! Désolée !!! et oui, tu m'as manqué ! BISOUS ET BONNE LECTURE !! Ankou : MA CHEEEEEEEEEEERIEEEEEEE ! lol !! Vi, Rogue est un salaud, et c'est pire dans ce chapitre... Enfin bon, chut chut pas de marque (lol) et voilà la suite ! BISOUS !!!!  
  
Chapitre 10 : Potions et enchantements... Severus et Drago préparaient calmement mais rapidement une potion. - Monsieur Malefoy, où avez-vous trouvé ce superbe grimoire ? demanda le professeur, visiblement ravi de tenir un tel livre entre ses main. - Dans la bibliothèque privée de mon père... répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire innocent. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait être intéressant, et je me le suis donc approprié... - Et vous avez bien fait ! Le professeur regarda attentivement la double page qui les concernait. Le professeur fronçait des sourcils, visiblement contrarié. - La potion qui nous occupe doit de combiner avec une incantation en français. - Je le parle, rassurez-vous. Bon, vous avez les cheveux ? demanda l'élève.  
  
Rogue fit un sourire diabolique en jetant dans un chaudron bouillonnant un cheveu blond et un cheveu brun. - Un peu de patience, Granger. Frérot Malefoy et Tonton rogue vont te désinhiber... Rogue se mit à ricaner. - La potion est prête, monsieur Malefoy. Vous pouvez réciter l'incantation.  
  
Drago mit ses mains au dessus du chaudron, prit une grande inspiration, et s'exclama d'une voix grave. - " J'ai encore rêvé d'elle, c'est bête, elle n'a rien fait pour ça... Elle n'est pas vraiment belle, c'est mieux, elle est faite pour moi. Tout en douceur, juste pour mon coeur. Je l'ai rêvé si fort, que les draps s'en souviennent. Je dormais dans son corps, bercé par ses je t'aime. Si je pouvais me réveiller, à ses côtés. Si je savais où la trouver... " Une fumée verte s'échappa de la potion devenue noire. Et bien, méfait accompli, monsieur Malefoy. Mais que veut dire le sort que vous avez jeté. Drago sourit de manière machiavélique et traduisit à rogue ce qu'il avait lu quelques instants plus tôt. Les deux génies du mal ricanèrent. LA potion allait prendre effet d'une minute à l'autre... Pendant ce temps, Fleur et Hermione étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser. Puis la gryffondor fut parcourut par un frisson. Elle eut soudainement très chaud, et songea que ce n'était pas seulement dû à la température de la pièce. Fleur, elle, était dans le même état que son élève. Une envie irrésistible de retirer les vêtements de la préfète se fit sentir. La vélane essaya d'y résister. Cependant, ce n'est pas elle qui craqua la première : Hermione, qui venait juste de jeter un sort pour insonoriser la pièce, était occupé à retirer, ou plutôt arracher le haut de la vélane. Cette dernière, voyant cela, jeta sa conscience aux orties et s'attaqua au pantalon de la préfète en chef. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles se trouvèrent nues, sous les draps du lit de Fleur. Elles s'embrassaient tendrement. La vélane faisait courir ses doigts sur le corps de la gryffondor. Cette dernière était parcourue de frissons, ce qui était loin d'être désagréable. Quand Fleur commença à parsemer de baiser la poitrine d'Hermione, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de gémir. " Bon sang ! C'est... Génial !!! Et dire qu'avec Ron, j'avais dû simuler..." Hermione prit doucement le visage de la vélane entre ses mains, et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Le professeur fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à l'intimité de la gryffondor. Tout en l'embrassant, elle multiplia ses caresses jusqu'à ce que la préfète atteigne l'orgasme. Hermione, qui était bon élève et apprenait vite, se mit en tête de faire grimper sa chérie aux rideaux. Elle passa en position dominante, sous le regard étonné du professeur, qui comprit vite où voulait en venir la gryffondor. Cette dernière avait en effet les mains baladeuses. Après un long moment d'intenses sensations, Fleur atteignit le septième ciel.  
  
Le professeur, essoufflée, serrait Hermione dans ses bras. Elles se regardaient sans parler.  
  
« J'aimerai bien aller péter la gueule à Malefoy, mais je crois que ça attendra demain matin... » pensa la gryffondor en se pelotonnant dans les bras de son professeur.  
  
Elles s'endormirent rapidement toutes deux, sans savoir que demain allait être une journée particulière...  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Si vous voulez savoir ce qui attend les deux amantes, une seule possibilité : LA REVIEW !!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Une matinée catastrophique

Bonjour !!!!  
  
Désolée, je suis impardonnable pour le retard, mais j'étais complètement bloquée sur cette fic ! Je ne savais pas comment la finir. Et avant-hier soir, en me couchant, j'ai eu l'idée ! Le chapitre 11 aurait du être le dernier, mais finalement, il va y en avoir encore un ou deux ! Mais bon, assez de bavardage, et voilà la suite !!! Bisous !!!  
  
Miss Kimiko Malfoy : LOL ! J'adore tes reviews !!! Merci miss de me faire rire ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Loumiolla : Désolée pour l'attente ! Mais voilà la suite ! Bonn lecture et bisous !  
  
Selphie6 : Tu es quoi ? Ta review a du être coupée ! Bisous !!!  
  
Lululle : Merci bcp ! Voilà la suite ! Big kiss !!!  
  
ashley malfoy : Ben vi, je me souviens de toi ! Pour ton défi, pour l'instant, j'ai pas encore trop le temps, mais j'y pense, t'inquiète pas ! Bisous miss, et non, ça ne sera pas un Herm/Dray ! Mais un slash ! Ca manque sur ffnet....  
  
Ankou : Ouais, j'ai remarqué que tu m'avais reviewé pour un fic qui est pas à moi, mais c'est pas grave ! T'en veux pas morue ! Bisous miss et à bientôt par tel !  
  
Ombrefeu : Les deux sadiques comme tu dis si bien, je les mets de côté pour l'instant ! Mais ils reviendront ! Bisous !!!!  
  
LittleMiss84 : Ton chat Voldie s'attaque à des rouleaux de PQ ? J'adore ! lol Oui, je suis evil ! Mais si tu m'envoies un avada, je ne pourrais pas taper la suite ! Bisous miss, et à bientôt !  
  
Lythanie : lol ! J'ai kiffé ta review ! J'ne veux d'autre morue ! BISOUS ET Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Aria Lupin : Il est méchant le Dray ! Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! Bisous !  
  
Math : Je t'en prie ! Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisous !!!  
  
Sab : Et un chapitre plus long qui marche ! Bisous miss, et merci pour ta review !  
  
Ankou : MORUE ! Voilà la chapitre !!! Bisous miss !! Et je veux la suite du tome 5 !  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 11 : Une matinée catastrophique...  
  
« J'ai encore rêvé d'elle, c'est bête, elle n'a rien fait pour ça. Elle est superbement belle, c'est mieux, elle est faite pour moi. Putain... C'est quoi cette chanson ringarde ? J'ai un de ces mals de crâne... Bordel, mais j'suis où ? » se demandant Hermione en ouvrant doucement les yeux.  
  
Le jour pointait dans la pièce. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, et faiilit mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque en se voyant nue dans le lit de Fleur, nue elle aussi. Elle poussa un hurlement, qui réveilla la vélane.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ma puce ? demanda le professeur en tenant de prendre sa chérie dans ses bras.  
  
Hermione se dégagea.  
  
- Euh... Rien...  
  
Fleur fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Bon, si, y'a quelque chose. Habille toi, faut qu'on aille sur le champ dans la grande salle, sécha la préfète en sautant hors du lit.  
  
- J'ai pas le droit à un baiser ? demanda Fleur.  
  
- Et puis quoi encore ? Euh non, je voulais pas dire ça... Plus tard oui, mais là, j'ai un truc d'urgent à faire ! se rattrapa Hermione en voyant le visage du professeur qui se décomposait.  
  
La gryffondor commença à mettre rapidement ses vêtements. Fleur sortit du lit à contre c?ur, s'habilla à son tour et elles sortirent de la chambre en direction de la grande salle. Une fois arrivée sur place, Hermione se dirigea automatiquement vers la table des serpentard. Harry tenta de l'attraper.  
  
- MIONE ! Faut absolument que tu lises le journal... commença le gryffondor en brandissant la gazette du sorcier.  
  
- Plus tard Harry, j'ai d'autres serpents à fouetter. MALEFOY ! PETIT RACLURE ! MONTRE-TOI !!! hurla la préfète.  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa dans la grande salle. Les serpentard se mirent à ricaner.  
  
- Drago est dans le parc, sang de bourbe ! lança Parkinson.  
  
- Merci, merdeuse. Professeur Delacour, suivez-moi, je vous prie, répliqua Hermione.  
  
Elle sortit rapidement de la salle, laissant Harry comme un con. Ce dernier déplia le journal et se mit à lire un article intitulé : « 5 mangemorts se sont échappés d'Azkaban, le ministère est en déroute »...  
  
- MAIS IL EST OU CE CON ?? hurla Hermione après avoir fouillé le parc.  
  
Fleur l'attrapa et la serra dans sesbras.  
  
- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse, mon c?ur ? demanda le professeur.  
  
- D'accord, tu veux savoir, ok ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Malefoy m'a jeté un sort, j'ai couché avec toi, l'histoire s'arrête là. T'as pigé, ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?  
  
La vélane lâcha la préfète.  
  
- Tu me mens... murmura Fleur, une tristesse profonde l'envahissant.  
  
- Non, t'y a cru ? Moi ? Tomber amoureuse de toi ? se mit à rire Hermione. Bon, retrouvons ce pisseux de Malefoy, et tu verras bien.  
  
Fleur partit en courant. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues.  
  
« Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant les nanas ! » pensa Hermione en soupirant.  
  
- DELACOUR ! VA PAS PAR LA ! C'EST LA FORET INTERDITE ! cria la préfète en chef en poursuivant son professeur.  
  
Hermione poursuivit sa course, en essayant de ne pas perdre Fleur du regard. Au bout de 5 minutes, elle vit la vélane s'arrêtait, sortir sa baguette et jeter des sorts.  
  
« Merde, y'a une couille dans le potage » songea Hermione en sortant sa baguette et en s'approchant silencieusement.  
  
Ce qu'elle vit la tétanisa. Fleur était au prise avec 5 mangemorts. Elle se battait furieusement, mais n'avait pas l'avantage.  
  
- STUPEFIX ! hurla Hermione, en se jetant dans la bagarre.  
  
Un homme fut touché et s'effondra.  
  
LA préfète se mit à côté de son professeur.  
  
- Fleur, on se met dos à dos, ça sera plus évident... murmura Hermione en évitant un sort.  
  
- Ok...  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en position et continuaient à contrer les attaques qu'elles recevaient. Au bout de quelques instants un doloris atteignit Fleur. Le professeur se tordait de douleur au sol.  
  
- EXPERLIARMUS ! lança Hermione au mangemort qui venait de jeter l'impardonnable.  
  
Ce dernier s'écrasa sur un arbre à la lisière de la forêt. Cependant, un autre mangemort en profita pour stupéfixer la préfète. Cette dernière tomba sur le sol, à côté de la vélane.  
  
Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un endroit sombre et humide. Quelques rats se disputaient un morceau de viande en putréfaction, et c'était sûrement de la chair humaine. Un frisson parcourut la préfète. Son regard parcourut le cachot et elle vit Fleur, allongée plus loin. La gryffondor s'approcha de son professeur qui était inanimée. Des marques de coups apparaissaient sur son visage. Hermione secoua doucement la vélane pour la réveiller.  
  
- Fleur... Lève toi, faut qu'on se barre de cette merde !  
  
Aucune réaction.  
  
- Putain, morue ! Déconne pas ! Ne me fait pas le coup de la belle au bois dormant !  
  
Fleur sortit enfin de sa torpeur en se tenant la tête.  
  
- Putain, fais chier, c'est quoi ce bordel ? grogna la vélane en français.  
  
- T'es déjà plus cool quand tu parles français, le sais-tu ? remarqua Hermione, en riant.  
  
Fleur remarqua la présence de son élève.  
  
- Miss Granger, ou est-on ?  
  
- Arrête ton char... On est pas à Poudlard, on est chez Mangemort and co. Donc, faut se casser vite fait !  
  
- Et comment fait-on, miss je sais tout ! On n'a pas nos baguettes ! sécha la vélane.  
  
Hermione leva un sourcil dédaigneux, ce qui augmenta l'état de nerfs dans lequel se trouvait Fleur.  
  
- La blonde dans toute sa splendeur ! ironisa Hermione. Admire la pro...  
  
Elle tendit sa main vers les barreaux de leur porte.  
  
- Accio Baguettes !  
  
Hermione resta plusieurs minutes, main tendue. Elle faiblissait à vu d'?il.  
  
- Hermione, ça va ? demanda Fleur.  
  
- Oui, t'inquiète pas... Seulement, ces putains de baguettes sont bien planquées, et elles mettent du temps à venir... Cependant, je suis entrain de me vider de mes forces magiques...  
  
Hermione se tut. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer. Au bout de quelques instants, deux baguettes arrivèrent à toute allure dans la main d'Hermione. La gryffondor garda sa baguette en main et lança la sienne à Fleur. Puis, sous le coup de la fatigue, elle s'effondra. Le professeur se précipita sur son élève.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- Vite... Prépare-toi à jeter des sorts... Ils vont bientôt arriver... murmura l'élève avant de perdre connaissance.  
  
En effet, au loin, Fleur put entendre des bruits de pas de quelques personnes. Elle se cacha dans un coin sombre du cachot et attendit, le regard froid, baguette levée, prête à jeter pour la première fois de sa vie un impardonnable. Elle voulait sortir vivante de cet endoirt, et surtout, sauver la personne qu'elle aimait.  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt, promis !  
  
Link 


	12. Une nouvelle relation

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!  
  
Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Le chapitre 11 n'a pas eu beaucoup de reviews, j'espère que vous vous lâcherez pour ce dernier chapitre ! Ankou : Merci morue pour ta review, et encore merci pour ta traduction du tome 5 ! Aria Lupin : j'adore quand Hermione st cynique à souhait ! T'inquiète pas, elle va encore se lâcher ! Bisous !! Popov : Voilà la fin ! Je t'enverrai les chapitres pour les mettre en ligne sur le site ! Bonne lecture et gros bisous ! Lythanie trop vénère : Mais si elle marche ma technique ! C'est que t'es pas douée morue !!! LOL ! Bisous et bonne lecture !! * * * Chapitre 12 : Une nouvelle relation... Deux mangemort entrèrent dans la salle. - Putain, on voit rien ici... Ca fait chier... grogna une voix. - Attend, j'vais éclairer... répondit l'autre. Lumos ! Fleur profita de cet instant. - AVADA KEDAVRA !! s'exclama la vélane sur le premier mangemort qui s'écroula aussitôt. Le deuxième abruti encagoulé interrompit son sort mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un stupéfix lancé par le professeur de DCFM l'atteignit. Il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Fleur s'approcha, prit les deux baguettes des mangemorts qu'elle cassa sur le champ. Elle donna ensuite un grand coup de pied dans l'abruti stupéfixer. Ce dernier s'évanouit. La vélane se précipita alors sur Hermione et tenta de la réveiller. - Debout Hermione... Allez, remue-toi ! couinait le prof en secouant son élève. Hermione ne se réveillait toujours pas. Fleur paniquait. - Comment je vais aire pour la sortir de là. Si je fais un sort de lévitation, je ne pourrais plus attaquer en cas de problème... Merde ! Bon, une seule solution... La vélane prit son élève et la hissa sur son dos. Par Magie, elle la fixa comme elle put et se mit à la recherche de la sortie. - Putain, Mione, t'es lourde... La prochaine fois, fais un régime... grogna le professeur sur ses gardes, baguette prête à utilisation. Récapitulons... Y'avait 5 gros cons, deux sont KO, il en reste donc trois... - C'est bien, tu sais compter jusau'à 5... Tu peux apprendre l'alphabet maintenant... murmura une petite voix. Fleur se rendit compte que l'âne mort qu'elle portait venait de se réveiller. La vélane interrompit sa marche et posa sa charge à terre. - Tu peux marcher ? demanda doucement Fleur. - Oui... murmura Hermione en sortant sa baguette. La gryffondor fit un pas, mais chancela. Le professeur l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. - Appuie toi sur moi. Allez, on se dépêche de sortir de là... - Fleur ? - Quoi encore ? demanda la vélane. - Merci... Si ça ne te déranger pas qu'on remette les effusions de joie à plus tard. J'aimerai bien sortir de ce trou à rat, grogna le professeur. - Ca te va bien de dire ça... C'est de ta faute si on est là ! - QUOI ? - Et oui ! Qui s'est amuser à aller ramasser des champignons à la lisière de la forêt interdite ? ironisa la gryffondor. - Attend, tu te fous de moi ? Si tu m'avais pas balancé toutes ces horreurs, on en serait pas là ! - Non mais t'es con toi aussi ! Tu as vraiment cru que je t'aimais ? Laisse- moi rire... "Euh, en fait, c'est pas si drôle que ça... Je suis vraiment amoureuse... Merde !" - Je te rappelle au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié que c'est toi qui est venue m'embrasser... Alors maintenant, lâche moi ! Je te laisse en plan, je cherche la sortie toute seule. Demerde-toi ! Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle arrêta d'un geste Fleur qui continuait à marcher, se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. " Putain, Drago, je vais te tuer... C'est de ta faute si je suis amoureuse d'elle... Enfin bon, on va faire avec ! Et puis, ça aurait pu être pire ! J'aurai pu être zoophile en sortant avec Pansy. Embrasser ce bouledogue... EURK ! " Fleur fut surprise, mais elle attendait ce baiser depuis tellement de temps qu'elle serra Hermione dans ses bras. Leur étreinte dura bien cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que Fleur se dégage. - Attend, pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est pour encore te foutre de moi ? demanda le professeur. Hermione soupira. - Non, rassure-toi. J'ai enfin compris à quoi servait le sort de Malefoy... Mais je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Faut se barrer maintenant ! Hermione, toujours appuyée sur Fleur, lança un sortilège pour les orienter vers la sortie. Elles y étaient presque quand elles furent bloquées par les trois derniers mangemorts. - Lucius Malefoy... murmura avec dégoût la gryffondor à la vue du blond. - Granger... hors de son cachot... Quelle désagréable surprise... siffla le blond. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent l'air de dire " On est dans la merde... " - Maintenant, lâcher vos baguettes, mesdemoiselles... demanda avec un faux air doucereux MAlefoy père. Fleur hésita, mais voyant qu'Hermione le faisait sans sourcillier, fit de même. - Bien, maintenant, de retour au cachot ! se mit à rire Bellatrix en rangeant sa baguette. Mais faudra m'expliquer comment vous avez fait pour les récupérer... "Bien, ils relâchent leur attention... C'est le moment !" Hermione fixa du regard les trois mangemort et se mit à murmure : "Déesse Hécate, je te montre mon obéissance et ma fidélité... Retiens mes ennemis dans ta toile..." - Que racontes-tu, sang de bourbe ? lança Malefoy, avec un air méprisant. - RETIENS ! s'exclama Hermione. Fleur, cours, ça va pas durer longtemps... Le professeur, voyant que son amie était à bout de force, la prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir. Les trois mangemorts essayèrent de se mouvoir et de jeter des sorts, mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas. Ils grognaient de colère. Fleur atteint enfin la sortie, Hermione toujours dans ses bras, qui tournait de l'oeil. - MA puce, ça va ? demanda la vélane, inquiète. - J'ai plus de force magique... MAis à part ça, tout va bien... Tu peux nous faire transplaner pour Près au LArd, s'il te plait. Le professeur aquiesça, et les deux jeunes femmes disparurent en un pop sonore. Arrivée à Prés au Lard, Fleur se précipita à la poste et envoya en urgence un hibou à Dumbledore. Ce dernier vint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de McGonagall. Ils transportèrent les deux jeunes femmes épuisées à l'infirmerie, où elles passèrent le reste de la journée. Vers 23h00, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle fit, c'est de regarder si Fleur allait bien. Cette dernière était encore endormie, dans le lit voisin de celui de la préfète. LA gryffondor se leva et se mit à côté de son professeur. elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa doucement. LA vélane se réveilla, sourire aux lèvres. - Ca va mieux ? demanda le professeur. - Oui... Merci de m'avoir tiré de là... - Arrête. C'est grâce à toi qu'on s'en est sortie... murmura le professeur.  
  
- Fleur ? - Oui Hermione ? - Je t'aime... Et je vais aller devoir remercier Drago... ca me fait mal au cul ! La vélane se mit à rire. Elle attrapa Hermione, la fit s'allonger à côté d'elle et ce qu'elles firent ne sera pas décrit, de peur d'heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. J'aimerai pouvoir finir cette histoire par elles vécurent heureuses et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Mais Hermione et Fleur, avec leur caractère an acier trempé, s'engueulaient sans cesse pour se réconcilier ensuite sur l'oreiller. Elles n'eurent pas de rejetons braillards et morveux, aucune n'en ayant l'envie (elles sont pas masochistes) et puis, elles auraient fait comment ? Hein ? FIN * * *  
  
Voilà, mon petit délire est terminé ! Mais j'en ferai d'autre, rassurez- vous !!! Mettez moi une chtite review svp, histoire de finir en beauté !!!  
  
Bisous et merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout !  
  
Link 


End file.
